


1990年，将舞留给我

by Charlotte_z



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_z/pseuds/Charlotte_z
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos





	1990年，将舞留给我

第一章 1990年，我不知会遇见你

Miro看见前面的Kroos夫人手里提着两大袋东西往家走，便骑车追了上去。  
“下午好啊，Miro”  
“下午好，Kroos夫人，您需要我帮忙么？”，他指指那两袋食物  
“那就谢谢了，Klose先生”  
她发现在夕阳的照射下，Miro Klose那张红红的小脸蛋显得更加可爱了。

告别的时候，Kroos夫人送了两罐新做的果酱给Miro，并再次表达了对这位热心肠小先生的感谢。  
Miro低下腰，朝她隆起的肚子挥挥手，柔声说到  
“再见，小家伙”

Klose一家年初搬来这个小镇。安顿好一切后，Miro和父母一起给邻们送上他们亲手做的苹果派。挨到Kroos家的时候，是Kroos夫人应的门，那是Miro头一回见到Toni Kroos，虽然他那时还不知道这个即将出生的小生命是男孩还是女孩。

第二章 2000年，你是我的作业

Toni不敢相信事情可以进行的如此顺利。虽然在这前，他的妈妈向他保证那位热心肠小先生肯定会答应他。  
Miro是位热心肠的先生，Toni确信这一点。除了妈妈不定时在他面前重复，他自己也亲自感受到过Miro的热心肠。比如抽出写小说的时间教他踢球，这帮助他在年级足球比赛的决赛中踢进了制胜一球。比如心爱的自行车的链条掉了，而爸爸又不在家，有时米洛带着扳手帮他修好这个“令人难过的麻烦”。他当然也不会忘记，在学自行车的时候，要不是Miro在旁鼓励，自己不可能这么快就不需要父母在后面助推。  
这次又是社会活动的作业，老师要求他们就小镇上邻居的平日爱好完成篇作文，并且没人写的对象不能重复。Toni之所以担心，在老师布置完后，他就已经听到很多同学说要去写Miroslav Klose———这个小镇足球队的灵魂人物，当地报纸的专栏作家。但他还是决定去试试运气。

在Miro答应之后，Toni有些疑惑  
“可老师规定，大家作文写的对象不能是同一个人，难道他们都没告诉你吗？”  
“他们是指你的那些小同学？在你之前，并没有其他的小朋友人找过我。”  
Toni悬着的心随着前面高个青年的耸肩和微笑平稳放下。  
老师在班里宣布学生们写作主角的名单，出现重复对象的话还可以有时间另外找人。Miroslav Klose的名字在名单中只被读到了一次。那些说过也想找他的学生此时只能羡慕Toni Kroos，后悔自己在认定Miro是热门争抢对象之后就放弃碰运气的机会。至于运气王本人，尽量不让自己的兴奋之情表现的太过明显，告诫自己要和Miro一样低调谦虚。

到了约好的那天，Toni一早起来做准备，在他将一台傻瓜相机，十支削好的铅笔，三块新橡皮，两本空白的本子及其他一些东西从背包里拿出检查了五遍后，Felix终于忍不住，丢了个枕头过去  
“拜托，Toni！第一，你们老师只是让你们写篇作文，不是人物传记，为什么你要带两本本子？第二，那几支铅笔只要不用力按，笔芯是不会断的。你带十支是要去扎蚯蚓？第三，一块新橡皮就可以让你用很久了”第四点，被他预测准了，Toni开始了第六遍的检查。  
Miro比约定的时间提早了一点到，他告诉Toni今天要带他去两个地方，小朋友借这个机会朝自己的弟弟吐了吐舌头，宣告自己的那些东西不是白准备的。Felix意识到他哥哥还是不明白，只能不置可否，叹口气。  
“出发吧，小家伙。”，Miro把自己的手交给了Toni，他发觉这孩子的手很会出汗。

专注的神情使Miro的五官有了一种让周围一切都变安静的力量，至少对Toni来说是这样，他拿起相机将Miro的专注捕捉，在相机“咔嚓”的那刻，他才意识到声音可能会打扰到Miro，可对方并没有任何的反应。似乎两人之间有堵隔音墙。  
Miro把鱼扔回河里的镜头也被保存了下来。他告诉Toni，钓鱼可以集中他所有的感官，只做一件事———将鱼钓上。听不见其他钓鱼者的声音，看不见风吹过河面时的涟漪。他还习惯将刚上钩的鱼扔回去，他不带竹篓，就不会在回去后，让这次的感观去影响下一次。听到他说“刚上钩的鱼扔回去”，Toni就将镜头对准了他的手。随后他继续回到隔音墙的另一边钓鱼，Toni继续拍照，成像后，发现和前一张完全没区别。  
“你也来试一下”，Miro把钓鱼竿交给Toni，拿过相机，“不要让我随时都会按下的快门影响你。”  
Toni不知道他这么说究竟是帮他集中还是分散注意力。

Miro注意到Toni的外套似乎是新的，就选了块干燥的草坪，阳光不强烈的地方，摊上准备好的野餐布，和Toni一起躺下。他指指天空，“望一会儿天空，记住此时此刻的感觉，然后闭眼”。Toni照做，他想：风吹在脖子上，很舒服，刚刚那条小河的颜色和Miro眼睛的绿色真像。睁开眼再次望向天空的时候，他已经想好作文开头第一句话怎么写了。  
“记下闭眼前视觉给心留下的印象，感受细小的一切，睁眼的时候，抓住第一感觉，那就是自然的文字。”  
Miro的眼睛还没睁开，久到Toni以为他睡着了。光线给他脸上镀上层暖色，细细的汗毛金灿灿的，如同爷爷田里的小麦。观察完之后，Toni再次闭上眼，几秒钟，睁开眼，Miro还是没醒，即使隔着层野餐布，小草还是刺得他心里有点痒，小男孩心想：是Miro让我跟着感觉走，那是自然。他把脸凑近，干燥的嘴唇很快在睡着的人的脸上碰了下。又过了会儿，Toni才把他叫醒。

看见Toni带出去的十支铅笔长短仍同样长短，三块新橡皮的包装仍完整，两本本子仍空白。Felix又开始嘲讽他，“怎么啦，大作家，怎么什么都没有，是不是把作文写在了心里？哈哈哈哈！”，看见哥哥不像往常一样回击，而是从包里掏出几张照片，看了看后，闭上了眼睛，没有任何动作，他就无趣地走开了。  
Toni把刚刚留在心底的，握住鱼竿那刻的注意力找了回来，开始回放这几张照片和草坪上的感官细节。

这次Toni Kroos的作业得了A+。  
“细节把握得很漂亮，自然，整体文字的方向很集中。希望你能继续这种在写作方面的优势。”———这是老师给出的评语。  
Kroos夫人将这篇令她倍感自豪的作文重新打印，贴在了冰箱上。

第三章 2005年，你是我的主角

秋季举办的大型跳蚤市场是小镇的特色之一，每年都会吸引大批的非当地居民前来摆摊，淘宝。  
Miro是常客之一，他喜欢淘一些旧货，黑白，泛黄的老相片，字迹早已模糊的明信片，锈迹斑斑的铁盒，他会从中找取灵感，想象这些物品和前主人之间发生的故事。  
他在一个卖旧漫画的摊位前看见了Toni，男孩正津津有味地翻阅着英雄们的冒险故事。秋日温暖的阳光洒在他柔软的金发和针织衫上，洋溢着太阳的温暖气息。显然，漫画的情节很吸引他，但他还是感觉到了Miro，对他露出了一个发现珍宝的那种笑容。  
摊主对Toni霸占这本绝版漫画已有半小时开始不耐烦，正当他要开口时，男孩在等的那个人及时出现免去了此必要，其实他还是有些埋怨，“这位朋友”为何早点出来赴约，再说，一个大人怎么好意思让男孩等。所以在Toni表示身上的钱不够买下一整套的，能否便宜点后，他直截了当地拒绝了，因为“绝版”的东西一旦便宜了，就体现不出绝版的“珍贵”了，而且一套才是完整的故事。然后，如同他所计划的那样，Miro出钱买下了这套绝版的珍贵。  
“就不该把钱借给Felix去约会！”  
“约会？你呢，Toni，有没有女朋友？”  
“啊…..没……没有”  
“哈哈，Felix的速度可比你这个哥哥要快呢”  
“谢谢你，Miro，要不是正好碰见你”，Toni想要牵住他的手，后者却把双手插进了口袋。  
“我小时候也有一套很喜欢的漫画，直到搬家的前一天我才决定买下它们，虽然我已经在书店翻过好几遍了，我冲到那家店，却发现那天它不营业”  
Toni抬头望向他，平淡表情中的遗憾稍纵即逝。  
“看漫画的时候，我会幻想，我自己成了里面的英雄，帮助警察惩恶扬善，帮助有需要的人，有不能让别人知道的超能力。”Toni盯着地面，他不想让走在身边的人看见他的羞赧，虽然是他主动想告诉Miro的，“Felix这个臭家伙一直以此取笑我，可我看到他时常在没人的时候扮演漫画里的情节”。  
“其实英雄不一定要有超能力，会飞，重要的是你的内心和勇气”，他的微笑给了这个男孩继续诉说自己英雄梦想的勇气。  
分别之前，Toni买了个生锈的铁盒“还给”了Miro  
“这铁盒的颜色和你眼睛的颜色一样”  
到家打开之后，Miro明白了为什么Toni付完钱马上拉着他走了，为什么当时摊主的表情非常奇怪，因为这个铁盒原本就是Toni的，他又出钱买了回来。不仅因为铁盒的颜色，里面还有他用傻瓜照相机拍下的照片，全是些生活中的小细节。  
一个故事的开头就这么展开了。  
Miro在报纸上最新的小说是关于一个有着英雄梦想的，普通的15岁小男孩，不会飞，没有超能力，在平凡的日子里逐渐领悟到“英雄”的含义，最后和弟弟及其他的伙伴们，凭借着自己的勇气和机智，捉到了小偷，成为了小镇上的小英雄。  
Toni把这个故事从报纸上剪下，放进了一个铁盒，绿色的铁盒，和之前剪下的Miro的小说一起。

第五章 2006年，没与你共舞这一曲

“笨蛋，她是想让你邀请她当你的圣诞晚会舞伴！”，Felix这样告诉Toni  
“儿子，Helene相当你的舞伴”，爸爸这样告诉Toni  
“你不打算请这个可爱的姑娘做你的舞伴吗？”Miro这样提醒Toni  
至于Toni本人，他又不是真笨蛋，看不出这位拉拉队的队长对他有好感。他和她在学校里几乎没有交集，虽然偶尔他会对他打个招呼，他礼貌回应，一旁的Felix会不怀好意地探过头，“她是挺可爱的，可惜眼光不怎么样”  
“你说她可爱，Carla知道么？”

Felix死皮赖脸拖着Toni陪他去买圣诞节礼物，一次经过饰品店橱窗的时候，他看见一条心形吊坠，脑子里马上浮现出Carla的脸。终于，在送了一年的报纸之后，他凑足了钱，这和Toni预料的不太一样，他以为弟弟会厚着脸皮向他借“一小部分”的资金———他每天都在担心这条精致的项链会在他挣够钱之前，就挂在了其他人的脖子上，所以Toni早已准备好，在Felix开口之后，“心不甘，情不愿”地借给他。由于意外多出一笔资金，送给Miro的圣诞礼物可以确定是那个了。

Helene她们朝他们走来的时候，Toni明白过来既然Felix早已选好礼物，口袋里的钱也足够，为何还要他陪着来，在Felix对吊坠一见钟情的那一刻，Helene恰巧也在，双眼也紧盯着这个心，原来Felix利用他消除了一个竞争者！

“呃，我水好像喝太多了”，Felix用了一个差劲的理由开溜。  
“嗯……我们去买刚刚看到的东西”，她们刚刚没有选中任何东西。  
“嗨，Kroos，下个星期就是圣诞节舞会了”  
“是啊”  
“……”  
“……”  
“我先走啦”，Helene转身之后，Toni立即叫住了她，他凑到她耳边，没听见她狂喜的心跳  
“你的裙子钩破了”，他脱下外套披在她身上。

“笨蛋，她是想让你邀请她当你的圣诞晚会舞伴！”，Felix看着Helene离开的背影这样告诉Toni。  
Toni希望她第二天就把衣服还给他，因为Miro曾把一小袋糖果“藏进”它的口袋里。 

练习完的Helene见Toni等在体育馆门口，神色有些紧张，她默默祈祷他是在担心她会拒绝他的邀请。  
“你是不是爱上我那件外套了？”  
真是有趣的开头，她想，快说呀，虽然我会假装考虑下。  
“噢，昨天真是太感谢你了，作为报答，有需要尽管告诉我”  
Toni挠挠头发，“我能去你那接回我的衣服吗？”，他难得的幽默话还是从报纸上剪下来的。  
Helene勉强用笑意掩盖了失望，“当然可以！”

“谢天谢地，她总算把外套还来了”，这是Toni瞧见Helene站在他家门外的第一反应，而不是诸如“她特意换了件漂亮的衣服来见我”，甚至也不是“约好我去她家取”。  
Helene向站在一旁的Toni父亲问好，“很高兴见到您，Kroos先生”  
“Toni，你怎么能麻烦这位小小姐特意送来呢？”，语气稍有责备，眼神却是玩味，Toni读出了他爸的心思，回给他一个“你想太多”的笑容。  
“并不麻烦。幸亏那天Toni出手相助，要不然我就丢人了”，Helene将一缕头发绕到耳后，低头看地，似乎要鼓起勇气，“Kroos先生，Toni不肯告诉我他的舞伴是谁，想必您一定知道吧？”

“儿子，Helene想当你的舞伴”，她走后，父亲这样告诉Toni。

太阳挂在天空，照在足球场的地面上，也照在Toni的心上。在这种美妙天气下和Miro痛快地踢场球，真是令人身心愉悦。以往一起切磋球技的球友们此时都在为即将到来的圣诞节忙碌着。Toni很享受与Miro的包场，直到肚子因不满饥饿发出了声音，让他反应过来，两人难得独处的踢球时间可以快的令他如此不满足。Miro也才记起看表，勉强还是正常的午餐时间，他拍拍Toni的肩，“抱歉，踢得太投入，走，你想吃什么？”  
Toni选择了Miro经常光顾的那家餐馆，“真巧，我也常去那里吃”，Miro没有多想。

“你请了谁当舞伴？”，Toni吃了口Miro小说中提到过的那款奶昔。  
“我对跳舞没辙，为了不破坏圣诞节气氛，我还是在角落里给你们弹琴伴奏”，Miro呷了口Toni推荐的饮料。  
“我也不打算跳舞，无趣极了”  
“你不打算请这个可爱的姑娘做你的舞伴吗？”，Miro这样提醒Toni。  
男孩顺着Miro指的方向看去，差点被呛到，Helene已经朝他看了很久，他只顾着享受着奶昔和Miro，竟没留意。

小镇的礼堂里，众人的双脚踩在地板上的声音，彩灯打下的光，男男女女混在在一起的欢声笑语，让室内的温度与外面飘着的大雪间隔开。  
在Helene这对的舞步跳到槲寄生正下方的瞬间，Miro停下了音乐，所有人也都停下脚步，上一秒的吵闹声顷刻被调至静音。目光全都齐刷刷地集中Helene和她的舞伴身上，大家的热情从先前的舞蹈转移到起哄，“接吻！接吻！接吻！”，十几秒后，Helene终于闭上眼，和男孩来了个必须接的吻，起哄声里出现了口哨声。女孩对此没什么不好意思，反倒是戴眼镜的男孩，脸红透了。

Miro为坐在身边的Toni感到遗憾，“今晚的幸运儿可差点就是你。”  
“我不会跳舞，跳舞很无趣。”  
两人趁热闹再次入场的时候，溜了出去。聊着Miro的小说，聊着Toni的摄影，聊着足球，聊着Felix和Carla，聊着音乐，聊着别人的文学作品，聊着其他的摄影大师。  
他们送出了自己的礼物。Miro收到支限量版的铱金钢笔，上面刻有他的名字；Toni得到本精装特别版的摄影作品集，上面有摄影师本人给他的亲笔寄语，摄影师的名字在他们的聊天中出现过。

回到礼堂的时候，那儿已经空无一人，只留下一地的碎花纸，亮片，灯也只留了一盏。

Miro脱下大衣，撩起袖子，拿来扫把，开始清扫方才热闹的遗留。其实第二天早上会有人来做这些事，只不过在他看来，自己是小镇的一员，顺手打扫属于小镇的礼堂是自己的义务。Toni没有说什么，也脱下厚厚的外套，卷起袖子，把收到的圣诞节礼物放在外套上，接过Miro扔来的抹布，和他一起动手干活。

等打扫完毕后，礼堂看上去基本恢复了舞会之前的样子。两人的额头都沁出一层汗珠。之前人们因舞流汗时，两人在角落里坐着。

Toni打开了所有的彩灯，让Miro的眼睛一下不适应，手臂本能挡在眼前，放下之后，第一眼看见的就是一只伸到面前的手。

“上一首曲子因为是你伴奏的，咱们都没有跳，现在，请~”

Miro笑着握住这只手，站起身，“正好，反正我们都不会跳舞。”

男人的手扶着男孩的腰，男孩的手搭在男人的肩。两人很有默契地哼出”save the last dance for me”的旋律，会心一笑之后，开始迈出他们的第一步舞步。他们是真的不会跳舞，他的左脚和他的右脚同时往前迈，他的右脚又和他的左脚又同时往后挪。刚刚一大帮子人在他们眼前“示范”如何跳的时候，一个在专注弹琴，一个在专注听旁边的人弹琴。可以说，两人正在跳的不是传统的步伐，而是随心所欲，完全由直觉引导脚步。他们是真的不会跳传统的舞，但并不影响他们继续，音调走样的旋律依旧是适合当下气氛的伴奏。

渐渐，两人的步子脱离了一开始的凭直觉随心所欲，朝着不知何时产生的，属于彼此间的特定步伐迈开。双方都未意识到这点，也没有注意到哼着的旋律重复了一遍又一遍，因为耳朵已接收不到自己和对方的音调，脚步找到了每一拍的节奏，音乐在心中扎根。他的左脚往前，他的右脚往后，他往左，他也同时朝左移走。

在灯光的照耀下，Toni有些看不清Miro那对绿色的眼眸，甚至连他的面庞都变得模糊起来，喉咙发干，心里莫名其妙急切的躁动，就像10岁那年，盯着Miro睡着的脸时一样，不留神，就踩到了他，后者因痛感缩回脚，造成他没有立刻站稳，一个踉跄，差点被绊倒，Miro为了扶住他，出于惯性，他往后冲了几步才停住，没摔倒。

两人又很默契地同时抬头，盯着挂在正上方的槲寄生。在打扫的时候，都没注意到这株植物还没取下。心中的躁动还在，那时Miro说的，他还记得，于是Toni倾身向前，显然，Miro的习惯也还在，于是他顺势开始了一个吻，只是简简单单的唇碰唇，Toni闭上了眼睛，这个吻也由Miro结束。

Toni说出口的：“槲寄生下必须接吻”，没有带出心底的试探口吻。  
Miro被这个陈述句叫醒，清醒过来，心底被自己的举动吓到，“没错，这是规矩。”  
两人很默契地只是将这个吻当成了必须执行的圣诞规矩，就好像Helene和那个眼镜男孩的一吻。

第六章 那一年，这场雨

倾盆大雨，突如其来。Toni忘记带伞，雨浇下来的那一刻，他把书包定在头上，用在赛场上上的速度狂奔。这段时间，他没有坐校车，自行车坏了，没有修，没有买新的。自从小镇圣诞舞会之后，他感到Miro和他之间开始变得有些疏离，实际上，是Miro刻意保持距离。两人独处的足球时间，都因他有事未能成行。等到一起踢的人数可以分成两队，Toni在进球后得到的却是Miro竖起的大拇指，习惯得到的拥抱不知所踪，而自己试图给出的靠近，一个个被避开。两家就是对过的位置，平日也抬头不见低头见的，在其他地方偶遇，打过招呼之后Miro就匆匆走掉。Toni猜测是那个吻地缘故，可既然只是因为槲寄生，他还在逃避什么？虽然，从严格意义上可以说来，初吻是Miro给的，他不会像个小女孩似的缠着他，逼他负责。

选择不坐校车，选择步行回家，路线和Miro的重叠，“恰巧”相遇的时候，借机说没赶上校车，让他载自己回去，然后把话说开。天下来的一场大雨浇他一身措手不及，周围又没有避雨的地方，还好能够跑出球场上的速度。  
即使雨水淋在车前玻璃上，但并不妨碍Miro认出前面奔跑着的是邻居家的男孩，看清周边没有其他行人，没有其他车，加速干了上去，“快上车！”。Toni对于弄湿对方新车表示歉意，一块丢到脸上的干毛巾阻止他继续往下说。“哎呀，我把钥匙拉在家里了，我爸还没下班，我妈去购物了，Felix去约会了！”，在把书包翻了底朝天后，Toni恼怒地说。“可以去我家坐会儿”，Miro自始至终盯着前方的路，没看过身边的男孩一眼。

Miro从衣橱里拿出套干净的衣裤让Toni换上，在男孩道谢之后，脱衣之前，他背过身，走出房间，关上房门。Toni楼梯口闻到厨房传来的的现磨的蓝山咖啡的香味，Miro身上萦绕着的淡淡的气味就是这种，了解之后，他也爱上喝这咖啡。  
Miro把热咖啡和煎好的培根递给Toni，自己从冰箱里拿出瓶牛奶，让男孩随意，然后上楼回房搞创作。坐在厨房里的Toni细细回想Miro房间里的细节：简单，简洁，干净。被子充满阳光的味道。至少他没在床底下找出任何一本成人才被允许看的杂志。坐在房间里的Miro敲击着键盘，却又把刚写完的逐字逐句删除，草稿本上的字也被划线遮挡，铱金笔的笔尖在纸上来来回回，找不到最合适的字眼。无奈之下叹口气，把刻有自己名字的钢笔放回绿丝绒的包装盒，躺倒床上，调整思绪，强迫心中的不安分安静下来，只是，这些尝试在看出自己自己的床已经被人趟过之后，彻底宣告失败。很快，他听到对过传来的车轮的声音，十分钟后，下楼，Toni还坐在那里，提醒他，他家里人回来了，男孩一闪而过的失望被他捕捉到。

Kroos太太看自己儿子穿着不合身的，眼熟的衣服，边把刚买回来的东西整理出来，听似随口的问道，“换衣服的时候，Miro肯定也说你胖了吧？”  
“我换衣服的时候，他出去了。”  
她继续手头上的事情。Toni则无精打采回了房间，书包随手扔到地上，钥匙从侧袋里掉落。

第七章 2007年，你是我心底的秘密

若干年后，正坐在阳台欣赏日落余晖的toni回想起那个晴朗的日子时，心中免不了还是有些遗憾的，虽然那一天发生的事在他将来的人生道路上竖起了一块方向指示牌，可现在正陪着自己的人当时却不在。他把心里想的一五一十说给了靠在自己肩上的人，告诉他，自己的摄影作品在活动中表现得如何精彩，观看的人是如何给予高度赞赏，某人没去是如何大的损失，再也弥补不回来的。而Miro只是紧紧握住了他的手来代替有声的回应。看着他这双从小就吸引自己的双眼，Toni的嘴角弯出一个微笑，他想起了一句话：从他的眼睛里，我看到了整个宇宙。

秋高气爽，天气晴朗。这天是小镇中学的校庆，校园里挂满了绚丽的横幅和气球，随风飘荡，上面的美术字和画是艺术社团贡献的。小镇上的居民大多都是从这里毕业的，校方将校庆当天定为对外开放日，让已离开母校的追忆曾经的年少轻狂，幸福时光。看看如今的学生和当年的他们相比，有着如何的相似与不同。广播里播放着怀旧金曲，不少是早已忘记的旋律，在第一个音响起，接下去的居然就从记忆里整个带动出来，一起跟着哼唱。切换到最新流行歌曲排行榜的时候，少男少女们欢呼，耳朵终于得到了解放，大人们嘀咕，都还没回忆够呢，怎么就结束了。曾几何时的校园情侣，现今差不多也各自有了家庭或者新的恋人，在这种场合偶遇，有的可以报以友好的点头一笑，有的装作没看见。他们那个时候浓情蜜意的角落，他们儿女的身影现在也出现过。

Toni在橱窗里看到了Miro中学时期的模样，青葱时期的他，头发稍稍比现在长些，对着镜头露出羞涩的笑容，那会儿，他的发色还是金色的，在阳光的照耀下，即使隔着镜头，年数，Toni仍然感觉的到照片传达出的柔和。环顾四周，就只有他一个人，他伸出手指划过橱窗玻璃，Miro的金发，Miro面部的轮廓，Miro的左耳和右耳，Miro的眉毛，Miro的眼睛，Miro的鼻梁，Miro有弧度的嘴唇。  
“Mi”，上唇轻碰下唇，像两人试探的相拥；  
“ro”，舌尖顶住上颚，像有人在轻声耳语；  
“Slav”，舌尖躲在牙齿后，“嘶”一下，上下两排牙齿打开，释放声音，最后双唇再次触碰，像有一个人心底的秘密一不留神从口中流出。  
Toni重复念着这个名字。

因为工作需要，Miro在入春的时候搬出了小镇，新签的文学杂志社帮他在城里找了间公寓，免去了他找房，和中介打交道等一系列的小麻烦，琐事。他对住的地方唯一的要求就是要安静，周围没有酒吧，夜店，歌舞厅这些喧闹的场所，他习惯远离夜店，不泡吧，他的夜生活无非就是读书，写小说，看会儿电视，主要是看时事新闻，时事评论。晚上10点之前必须上床睡觉，充足的睡眠，良好的生活习惯能够让他的大脑保持清醒，灵感所在的地方不该被无关紧要，不利于身体健康的，乱七八糟的事物占据，打扰。签完约之后，兴奋的主编提议请他去喝一杯，顺便带他去看看住的公寓，在城里逛一圈，熟悉新的环境，买一些生活必需品。Miro谢绝了喝酒的提议，即使是在太阳当空照的大白天，酒精也不能靠近他。公寓所在的社区里有个公共花园，算是给Miro的一个惊喜，他每天晨跑的地方有了。主编告诉他小区里住着的大多数是中老年人，所以环境是他要求的那类。小城的面积约是小镇的1.2倍，两个地方大约距离两个小时的车程。20岁，搬出家自己住，刚好Kroos一家对过的房子空着，住了一段时间后，干脆买了下来，和父母离得也近，偶尔懒得自己做饭，就回去，他的手艺填饱自己没问题，问题是只能填饱肚子，至于满足味觉方面，还是比不上他的妈妈。  
在Kroos家请他们一家上门吃完饭的时候，Miro告诉他们要搬走的消息，他看了眼坐在对面的Toni，男孩低着头，吃着热土豆，似乎不想对此事发表任何说法，Miro看不见他的表情，他都不确定对方是不想让他看见，还是自己想多了。Toni还没等到甜品上桌就假借不舒服回房间了，他的份进了Felix的胃里。Toni坐在椅子上，朝着窗外发呆，他看不见邻居家的灯光，他看不见夜空中的点点繁星，他听不见楼下的欢声笑语，看来从此之后，不能从这里和对窗的Miro打招呼了，刚刚听见他要搬走之后，一切的感觉突然从他体内被抽走，那本杂志他当然听到过，Miro一直向往的。咸咸的土豆进了嘴里，失去了味道，低着头，机械般地嚼着，幸好，没有被呛到，坐在对面的人好像在盯着自己，呵呵，自己想多了吧，坐在自己对面，眼光偶尔落到自己身上不是很正常吗，果然撑不下去了，虽然妈妈做的甜点是一绝，可他实在坐不住，在情绪彻底失控之前，借口身体不舒服，向他们匆匆打过招呼，回到房间，上楼梯的每一步都很沉，不想用跑的，这样太明显，Miro似乎还在盯着自己，是担心吗？作为一个亲密的朋友，在自己说出身体不适后，担心自己再他妈正常不过！房间没有上锁，是忘记还是故意？房间里的灯关着，Miro透过窗外洒金的月光看着Toni，男孩依旧对着窗外发呆，没有转身。  
“我妈说，2个小时的距离不算远，让我每个周末都必须回来。”音量低低的，语气好似在自言自语，一字一句，说得很缓慢。  
“Miro，你知道吗，树要被移走了。”，给出的不是最直接的回应。

关于“树”，Miro知道的是，七年前还是棵小树的时候，Toni就经常给它浇水，等树长高了，他就会爬上去，坐在高处，观察这个世界。七年间，他一直用同一台相机记录着它的成长，无论天晴还是下雨，春夏秋冬，四季变换，一张张相片里的这棵树始终伫立在大地上，可以说是，树用它的成长串联起了七年的时光。Miro不知道的是，七年前的某一天，他在小树旁睡着的时候，躺在身边的小朋友，鼓起勇气，趁机亲了他的脸。树即将被移走的下午，Miro知道Toni会出现在树枝上，他从早上就坐在上面，用着那台相机拍着，Miro站在树下望着他，不说一句话，七年前的金发小男孩，如今日渐成熟的大男孩，今后的男人。绿化工人的到来，宣告着告别的时刻，Miro用自己的相机拍下了Toni拍照时的模样，然后他爬上靠在树上的梯子，护着Toni下地。男孩没有放开握着的手，一言不发，看着脚下的草坪，随后，他得到了一个结实，温暖的拥抱，Miro紧紧抱着他，他明白，此时，无声胜有声。

系统提示有新邮件，点开，是一封电子邀请函，“恭请XXXXX参加于XXXXXX日举办的校庆”，落款是斯科中学，后面还附着封发件人自己写的邀请信，寥寥数语，“Miro，这是学校校庆活动的请柬。我报名了当天的个人兴趣展。希望你能回到你的母校回忆一去不复返的学生时光。祝一切安好，Toni。”  
学生个人兴趣展是校庆的活动之一，Toni看到报名启示的时候，脑子里立即有了初步的概念。放学后，直奔图书馆查阅资料，在网上搜视频，希望可以找到值得借鉴的东西。回到家一完成作业，就开始动手写策划案，光是大致的想法，他就来回修改了不下20遍，他有很多想法，很多点子，将它们一一记下，分别做出策划，然后筛选出自认为够特别的，弄到后面，他开始变得急，烦躁，每个点子他都想要，但每个点子似乎又不够好。直接把照片全都展示出来，的确是最传统，最常见，最保险的方式，从第一次拿起相机到现在，他已经拍出数量惊人的照片，人物，景物，静物都有，有发生在身边的常见，也有恰到好处的偶然，他花了几个晚上从中挑选出一部分，闭上眼睛，把发生的故事从照片里抓出来，试着在心中构成一个完整的故事。随着故事结构趋于完整，最终定格成Miro的样子，他决定用16岁时，他送的礼物。Toni的策划案使得他得到了最先选择权，他选的展位特别到令负责老师微微吃惊，不过还是同意了。

听筒里传出Miro鼻音厚重的声音，向Toni说了很多次抱歉，要失约了，偏偏赶在这种时候患了重感冒，前一晚症状就出现了，本以为是小病，吃药，睡一觉就差不多会好，可在凌晨，越来越重的头让他意识到问题的严重性，体温表的指数告诉他，参加校庆是别想了，拨通Toni的电话，症状和深深的歉意令他在接通的那一刻，不知该如何开口，只能直白道出歉意。  
“为什么你还要给我打电话！”，小家伙果然是生气了么，“这种时候你就该躺在床上好好休息！”，Toni冲着电话那头吼道，Miro听了想笑，原来自己的担心是多余的，可他没力气笑。

Toni把地点选在了阶梯教室，门上挂着的“Toni Kroos摄影展”标牌吸引了不少人，除了他的家里人，还有Miro的父母，及镇上其他的一些熟人。他背对着他们，坐在第一排，面前放着16岁生日收到的礼物，一台老式投影仪。整个阶梯教室处于黑暗中，投影仪将画面打在屏幕上，按下播放键，音乐舒缓响起，他开始讲述展现在观众面前的故事。  
首先，出现的是一棵小树，“每个孩子心中都种着一棵树，它可以代表梦想，步入成人世界的过程，也可以代表对美好感情的懵懂。”  
“孩子不断给树浇水的同时，树也在陪同孩子一起成长。”  
………  
大树上坐了一个少年，“是的，有时我们不得不和起眼前的树告别。”  
地上留着一个坑，还有一短一长的两个人影，“可是，我们该知道，纵使它和我们的肉眼分离地再远，在我们心中，在树种下的那一刻，就不可能分离。虽然往往会有别的东西跑进我们心里面，将树遮挡，拨开一切，它一直都在。”

Miro通过声音，就看的到Toni的兴奋，喜悦，原来当时在场的还有某所著名艺术院校的教授，他建议他报考他们学校。Miro心底有个秘密，其实那天挂了电话之后，他有打回家，请他父母把Toni的表现录下寄给他，最好不要让他发现。他掩藏地很好，即使两人在一起许多年后，Toni都被蒙在鼓里，看到他遗憾的样子，Miro极力克制住自己的笑意。

第八章 2008年，你在烦恼什么

Miro庆幸带来的是Kroos家特特制的野果酱，Klose家特质的苹果派以及新鲜的牛奶一盒，冰箱里的刚好喝完，Toni买的正是他常喝的牌子。如果她手上拿着的是红酒这类通常的上门礼，Miro反而会不知如何处理，他本人不喝酒，不可能让Toni再拿回去，更不可能笑着收下然后转身送给别人，唯一的结局就是成为公寓的摆设之一。Toni进门就闻到了熟悉的香味，咖啡豆的品种和咖啡机都还是原来的。他了解Miro滴酒不沾，无论度数高低，只要是酒类，就和他绝缘，在他印象里，这个有着良好生活习惯的男人最常喝的是牛奶，只是自己不确定，他最爱的牌子是否没变。Miro不确定Toni是否还爱喝现磨的蓝山咖啡。Toni看着Miro一口口泯着玻有璃杯子里的牛奶，Miro看着Toni一口口泯着冒热气的咖啡，双心里舒了口气。忽然，Toni笑出了声，Miro不明所以看着他，“我脸上有东西吗？”，故意擦了擦脸，男孩收起了笑容，伸出了手指，Miro明白怎么回事了，人往后退，拭去了嘴唇上的牛奶“胡子”，开口问道，“真难为你了，今天要你陪我，你那个小朋友没生气吧？”  
“我也正好想问你同样的问题，那位叔叔不会吃我这个小朋友的醋吧？”，Toni故意加重了“叔叔”的音。  
“他外祖母今天生日”  
“他老板今天也生日”  
“原来被撇下的是我们啊”  
“他们在吃蛋糕，我们在工作”  
“真是不公平”

Toni的学校社会实践是在Miro所在的杂志社当临时摄影。Miro觉得自己的推荐没什么，是Toni自己杰出的能力起到了最关键的最用。这位临时摄影师的工作是配合这位作家先生完成篇短篇纪实类小说。由于主编只要求了纪实类，其他方面没有做任何的规定，一开始，两人都无法立即形成想法。往往给出的范围越宽广，就越难抓住东西。Toni打算全听Miro的，一旦他想好，决定需要什么，自己会全力配合，全凭他调遣。  
Miro没有接受Toni的提议，“Toni，你要明白，我们现在是搭档，虽然主编要你全力配合我，可我们其实是平等的，没有你，我的工作无法完成，我需要你，我需要你，明白吗？就像那时候你童年的英雄梦想送了一个天大的灵感给我一样，你不是我的助手，不是我的随从，你是我，我是你”，对话发生的地点位于Miro的办公室，男人背对着午后的阳光站着，“所以，请你记住，请你明白，你，Tonikroos，对我，Miroslav Klose，很重要”，Miro放慢了、已经够慢的语速，一字一句，一字一顿，试着让Toni真正明白，“如果你有任何想法，点子，发现好的素材，我的耳朵，我的脑子，我的心时刻都在准备着”，Miro用力拍拍他的肩膀，见他还没缓过神，以为他还在消化自己的这番话，“你不用急，好东西是急不来的。”，Miro不想给这位年轻摄影师造成完全没必要的压力，“为表示诚意，随你想吃什么。”

咖啡令人愉悦，放松的香气，伴随着唱片机里放出的女声在书房里围绕，书房说不上宽敞，两人同时专注于自己的工作，即使再专注，肢体间“奇怪”的触碰发生了不止一次，书房说不上宽敞，但对于两个人是足够的，彼此间对不该会出现的身体接触都不觉得尴尬。分别将自己的文字资料，图像资料整理好后，同时闭上眼，构建起真实存在的小说。交换了各自的工作产物后，Miro和Toni一致认为对方连一个微小的细节都用不着修改了。至于这篇纪实小说的背景是从新闻里挖掘的，Toni给Miro打电话的时候，Miro也刚读完这个报导。

Toni的睡意袭来，在Miro的第N次好言相劝下，他终于同意躺到床上休息一会儿。他看见Miro的卧室里有个抽屉上着锁，肯定是什么很宝贝的东西，带着这种想法，他的眼皮越来越沉。被子和枕头的气味倒是一点变化都没有。Miro搬出小镇的那一天，Toni没有下楼去送他，他只是站在床边，看着那辆大众T1渐行渐远，只不过是两个小时的路程而已，只不过是里小镇最近的那个城里，Klose夫人都要求他每周末都回来吃饭了。自己可以去看他，可以打电话，这种年代，两个小时的距离又算得上什么？他看见Felix在对Miro说着什么，他听不见，但肯定不会是好事，Miro却笑得一脸灿烂，当他的目光终于看向自己，自己只是对他挥了挥手。  
只是出于工作需要才搬去城里，又不是在那里定居，除了一些生活的必需用品，Miro也没带走别的东西，把衣服，写小说用的草稿本还没看完的书这类放进行李箱，笔记本电脑放进了双肩包，那个早已看不出原来颜色的铁盒，刻有自己名字的铱金钢笔放进了新的收纳袋，和其他重要的物件放进了双肩包。走之前，Toni没有下楼道别，对此，Felix的解释是，他哥哥会哭。还是没忍住望向了窗口，Toni朝他挥挥手，该是告别的时候了，不过是两个小时的路程，不过是离得最近的小城，每个周末都会回来和父母团聚。搬进公寓的时候，他第一拿出来的就是这个收纳袋，把原本绿色的铁盒锁进了抽屉，钢笔要一直用。

Toni发现杂志社里的所有人都在用看好戏的眼神打量着他，他不知道怎么开口问，万一是自己的错觉，直到主编也这么看着他，然后让他去Miro的办公室，他有话要对他说，看着主编欲言又止的样子，Toni觉得自己的担心似乎要成真了，难道自己的工作出了差错，只能让和自己最熟的Miro开口告诉自己？是不是上次那篇纪实小说出问题了？进了办公室，还没等Toni开口，Miro就将一本文学评论杂志丢给他，“翻到第18页，看看上面都说些了什么！”，Toni翻到第18页，上面印着的是获奖小说名单，他看见Miroslav Klose，Toni Kroos两个名字出现在了一等奖的位置。  
“你干得很不错，继续加油，还有，谢谢”，一字一顿，灌进了Toni的耳朵，然后，一群人冲进了办公室，不知道是谁把他推向Miro，男人大笑着对他张开了双臂。

第九章 2010年，夏末的十字路口

夏季，如期而至，汗水混合着躁动的青春荷尔蒙肆意挥洒，划过黑夜，在一波接一波的高潮鼎沸中挥发，燃烧殆尽之后，又是一阵阵的极度亢奋，所有的所有，随即被淹没在歌声中，消失于挥舞的手臂森林中。每一首歌都是场众人狂欢的盛宴，不知疲惫的嗓子尽情在夜幕下喧嚣，人们用嗓音喊出的热情说明他们并不在乎合着自己一起唱的是否在准确的音调上。  
Toni站在最前排，抬头看着正在台上声嘶力竭的男友，底下人群的合唱让这位乐队主唱的情绪越来越往高处走，他的视线已被听觉所占据，没看见男友的相机对准自己，更没发现他的口型始终都要比其他人的慢一拍，有时甚至都懒得含糊一下。事实上，Toni已经被周围的吵闹声弄得不胜其烦，没错，音乐节万人合唱的场面进了他耳朵全成了噪音，他一丁点儿都找不到兴奋的点，他们都和乐队，和前后左右本不相识的歌迷融化到了一起，只有他独自被排除在外，只有举起手中的相机，才让他掩盖住了别人压根注意不到的孤独感。此时此刻，响起的是乐队的成名作，吉他手一拨起前奏，巨大的欢呼尖叫声便从正面来袭，这首歌，Toni已经停了无数遍，从最初的刚成型，到Youtube，Facebook等各大网站上的迅速流传，从早晨醒来，枕边之人的低吟浅唱，到一路上乐队多次变着花样的排练。从事此刻，当前奏拨动，Toni发现几遍听了无数遍，在要开口的时候，脑子里一片空白，他怀疑自己是否真正意义上的听过这首歌。

正值暑假，Toni陪着男友的乐队在房车里颠簸了一个星期，他是他们此次音乐节之旅的随行人员，负责全程的跟拍纪录，以及照顾他们期间的日常饮食，他们并不打算将经费花费在餐馆这种不必要的地方。乐队的成员对于他做饭的水平还是勉强能接受的，他尽量每顿都翻着花样，尽管冰箱里的食材数量限制住了花样的数量：豆子罐头，牛肉罐头，猪肉罐头，速食意大利面。某天，当他们经过一家超市时，Toni进去买了些牛奶，鸡蛋，面粉。他想起Miro从前给他做过的蛋奶饼，那时他笑称这是在浪费牛奶盒鸡蛋，可现在的她实在是受够了该死的罐头，他不明白这些家伙事如何能够忍受枯燥的食物，他是如此怀念牛奶，鸡蛋，面粉，白砂糖加在一起的味道。他盯着平底锅，右手不停地搅拌着，耳旁的歌声，乐器声使他心烦意乱，一不留神，油滴溅到了脚上，所幸只是微微一小滴，不会造成烫伤，显然，乐队中没个人注意到发生了什么，他们都沉浸在自己的摇滚乐里，他胡乱弄了一通，盛到盘子里分给他们，从冰箱取出冷饮，抱着笔记本下了车，走进帐篷，登入社交网络，上传照片，不一会儿，他妈妈就点了“赞”，她总是第一个按下“大拇指”的人，并在评论里叮嘱“亲爱的儿子，要是你敢碰一口大麻，我们的关系就到此为止。”，而Felix则会表示他对音乐节没有半点向往，人那么多，有什么好玩的？Toni心知肚明，自己的弟弟是在羡慕嫉妒恨。他更爱钢琴弹奏出的欢快，压抑，高亢，低沉，悠扬，激荡的音符，虽然在愤世嫉俗的摇滚男友口中，是俗不可耐。把影碟放进笔记本，他记起，第一次在影院观看这部由Miro小说改编成的电影时，坐在一旁的男友总在挑逗他，见他全神贯注于银幕，怒气冲冲地走了，事后，Toni没有向他道歉。

“接下来，是我们的最后一首歌，我想把它献给叫ToniKroos的人，这不是我们原创的歌，这是Toni Kroos最爱的一首流行音乐歌曲，我想你们都知道这首歌，它叫‘closer’，Toni Kroos唱出closer的音的时候，真他妈性感极了。我们因这首歌相识，在结束之后，我们将成为彼此的过去时”，从头至尾，他的目光都望向远方，不对Toni Kroos做片刻的停留，“人生就是不停的相遇，分离，我想借此对ToniKroos说出一个早该说却从未说的词：谢谢！”。Toni和他第一次相遇的地点是在酒吧，他是驻唱。“closer,closer,lean on me now,lean on me now,lean on me now”，这回，Toni把自己的歌声融入进了全场的大合唱，虽然四周依旧充斥着尖叫，他还是把前任的每一个字都灌输进了心里。

沙滩上，有孩子正在搭建城堡，有美女坐在遮阳伞下享受着果汁带来的冰凉，有三五成群的人玩着沙滩排球，有人在收集被海浪冲上滩的各式各样的贝壳，海螺，油画家正在用画笔记录下夏日海边的场景，有父母陪同着自家的小朋友在沙滩上寻找小螃蟹。即使气温居高不下，也无法阻挡甜蜜中的准新人，好几对在拍摄水下婚纱照，上岸后额造型和妆容有些惨不忍睹，可幸福的笑容继续挂在脸上。  
Miro宣读着临时完成的证婚词，语气语调洋溢着满满的祝福，然后在神父的宣布下，在围成一圈的人们共同的见证下，新郎亲吻了新娘，接受了大家发自内心的祝贺。在婚礼前，Miro和这对新人以及到场的宾客互相并不认识，都是在前一晚拼凑起来的。Miro在和男友准备睡觉的时候，他和她敲响了他们的房门，急切的兴奋高过了冒昧打扰的歉意，出于一个作家的灵敏嗅觉，Miro捕捉到了其中的闪光点，原来他和她突然有了要立即结婚的冲动，早晨在餐厅他们认出了MiroslavKlose，他两就是因为他的作品结识，然后走到了一起，他们还拿出了Miro亲笔签名的小说做证明，因此他们希望自己有幸，可以请到共同欣赏的作家成为证婚人，令他们惊喜的是，这位作家不但立即答应，还表示认识一个神父。他还陪同他们敲响了其他邻房的门，请他们出席20分钟前决定的婚礼。男友对Miro的此番行为感到困惑，和他在一起的这段时间，他从未做出过带冲动的决定，况且又不认识那对男女，单靠签过名的书又代表不了什么。  
Miro不以为然，“有些事情一旦不趁有冲动的时候做，那么就一直不会去做了。”  
“可这个男人比这个女孩大了10岁”，男友坚持年龄的代沟和不经过深思熟虑的冲动肯定会造成痛苦，懊悔的后果。  
“虽然结婚是他们临时起意的，但毕竟他和她恋爱了几年，他比她大10岁，这也暗示他会为这种冲动做好成熟的准备”，Miro关灯，示意该休息了，不必要争下去。  
黑暗中，Miro睁着眼，旁边的男友早已用打呼说明自己进入了梦乡。酒店的房间靠着海，咸咸的海风没有给Miro带来期待中的舒爽，他的感觉和几个月前的一样，糟糕透顶。不知从何时起，他对眼下的恋情开始变得毫无头绪，他看不见这段感情在未来的样子。男友是出版社里的校对，在一次合作中认识，起初只是为小说的事见面，偶尔吃个饭，在MSN上讨论，渐渐发展成一起参加文学研讨会，对某本新小说发表各自的评论，然后在一起吃几顿饭，直到对方提出在一起的想法，直到对方吻了他，他没有拒绝，没有推开，看似顺理成章发展成了恋人的关系，平平淡淡，波澜不惊。是从什么时候察觉到不对劲的？是从两人同居之后，相处的时间反而变少了？是从对方的脸上摆明有心事，自己再怎么问，对方都不肯说是怎么一回事？以至于发展到了后面，干脆就不问了？是在和他通电话时，他总在和别人说话，心思一点都没放在电话上？是从彼此发现，相处了两年，居然还不完全了解对方？午餐呢的时候，明明自己告诉他要苹果汁，去完洗手间回来后，放在桌上的是柠檬汁。来海边度假，是男友提的，可他却是走的最匆忙的，还不等自己拍完风景，他就已走得很远，连头都不回，自己被沙子绊倒，喊住他，他回头看了一眼，继续往前走，Miro意识到，无论自己用如何的速度追赶，他们之间的距离只会越走越大。

Miro很快将自己的东西打包好，他让对方不用送自己下楼，就这些东西他一个人能够搞定。临走前，他给了他一个拥抱，算是对两年时光的告别，刚整理才发现，两年的恋爱时光，没有一刻是停留在合影里的，不过这也免去了分手时不知如何处理照片的尴尬。两人都在等对方主动开口提结束，这是分手前，他们最有默契地一件事。那场海边婚礼的晚宴上，Miro看着他，心不在焉，他的脸变得陌生。当晚，他就提了分手，说开了之后，彼此都放松下来，以互为前任的身份躺在床上，聊了一整晚，痛快的，不痛快的，全都在这一晚倾倒出，两人面对面，哈哈大笑，到了第二天早上，他们发现他们迎来了假期里最清醒，最轻松的一个早晨。

趁夏末的假期还剩几天，Miro回了小镇，他的父母和Kroos家一起出门旅游了。虽然他搬出了Kroos对过的那间房子，他只是把它空关着，没有卖出去，也没租出去。备用钥匙他交给Toni保管。回去后，发现屋内一尘不染，显然他经常来打扫，冰箱里居然也不是空的。随便弄了份鸡蛋炒火腿，当做午饭。Toni直接用钥匙开门进来，他看见Miro的车停在了车库里。  
“海边的假期如何？”  
“挺好的，音乐节好玩吗？”  
“挺刺激的”  
“你那位小朋友呢？”  
“别提他了，他竟然在唱歌的时候就把我给甩了！你那位叔叔呢？”  
“分手了。”  
“啊！恭喜啦”  
“同喜同喜”  
Miro在这之前就猜到Toni和摇滚小子分手了，他在Flickr上最新的照片只有风景，没有人影。  
Toni把刚买来的食物摊在Miro面前，“Miro，给我做蛋奶饼吧”  
“我记得你说过这是浪费”  
“可我想吃了”  
于是Toni一口蛋奶饼，一口啤酒，而Miro陪他看着一部无聊到及其搞笑的恐怖片，看着男孩一会儿动口吃，一会儿动口笑。他从口袋里掏出一条男士手链给Toni，是海边新婚夫妇手工编织的感谢礼，由一个个很小的贝壳串连而成。Toni接过，没有道谢，戴在手腕上，继续吃着，喝着，看着，笑着。放完后，他和Miro的肩距变进近了，他直接靠了过去，不想姿势如何暧昧，“Mirek，我好累”  
Miro轻轻拍了拍他的头，“嗯，睡吧，有我在”，他换了个姿势，让男孩可以更舒服，他在他睡着后，吻了他的额头。

几天后，摇滚小子收到份包裹，是他送给Toni的相机，里面全是这次音乐节的旅程，没有半点“随行人员”的影子在里面。

第十章 2011年，秋天通往收获的小径

Toni和Miro聊得起劲，没注意到有人朝他迎面走来，两人正走在同一条直线上，对方也没有看前面的路，他们就这样撞到一起，肩膀碰撞出声音，双方都愣了半秒，Toni闻到浓烈的酒精味，“噢，抱歉”，他屏住呼吸说到，然后继续朝前走，醉鬼突然转身，跑到他面前，手肘狠狠向后摆，Toni刚迈出脚步，尚未来得及收住，往旁边挪，由于惯性，整个人猛然向后摔倒在地。“噢，抱歉”，听口音，像是个奥地利人，他并不打算把人扶起，丢下一个毫无诚意的道歉后，准备走人。Toni感到一阵眩晕向自己的头袭来，他有些迷茫，不确定眼前正在发生的是真是还是幻觉：Miro拉住了奥地利人，上去和他理论，手掐住了那人的脖子。Miro的同事Mesut在一帮帮着。Toni保证自己没事，只是无法立即站起来。奥地利人最后被朋友拉走，Miro又追了上去，怒意没有丝毫的消退，直到“受害者”本人和Mesut一起制止了他，“Mirek，算了，没事的”，手摸了摸一脸杀气之人的头发，男人的怒气才平复了点。Toni想起粉丝给Miro取的爱称：Bambi，在自己21年对他的印象中，这个男人从未露出过如此“凶狠”的一面，头回看见“小鹿”发急撞人，笑出了声，Mesut朝他白了一眼，见他的确没大碍，骑上摩托走了。“在奥地利醉鬼找上警察之前，我们最好先消失”，Miro拉过Toni，脚步却依然保持着之前的慢速，倒是刚摔了一跤的人听他一说，加快了速度，“走快点，Mirek”。

上天不打算把与变小或者停止，雨刮器不断左右摇摆，还是比不上大雨浇下的力度，从车里往外看，一切全变成了被水滴包裹住的五颜六色，商店橱窗的灯光，街旁路灯的灯光，交通灯变换着的灯光与夜的颜色形成强烈的反差。Toni坐上车后，目光就一直隔着车窗盯着街景。  
“我说你不会摔傻了吧？”，Toni终于把视线转向Miro  
“总算有反应了，看你一直不说话，以为你傻了”，Miro似笑非笑的神情弄得Toni有些局促  
“哦，我只是不想影响你开车”，Toni低下头，拉扯着安全带  
“看样子，这雨是不会停了，能否在我那件狭小的单身公寓委屈一晚？”  
广播里放着一首英文歌，叫“skin to skin”，慵懒的调调配下雨天正合适，“Please just take mehome”，歌词放到这句。  
“那我就委屈一晚”，Toni故意做了个勉为其难的夸张表情  
等红灯变绿的时候，一辆警车从旁边开了过去，警笛刺耳的鸣叫吓得Miro和Toni坐直，一秒过后，明白到是虚惊一场，两人笑得前仰后合，怎么还没跳绿灯，Toni瞄了眼交通灯，持续着前仰后合的状态。后面的车接连按响喇叭提醒前面的车子，为了安全，他们只能强行关闭了笑意。再后来，Toni又开始捂嘴狂笑，脸都涨红了，跟喝高了似的，完全不顾开车的人忍得有多辛苦。Miro见他还有力气笑得如此大声，如此欢乐，他才彻底让自己安下心。Toni摸着手上戴着的贝壳手链，刚才突如其来的那一下，他本能将手臂收回放在胸口上，否则，贝壳铁定会开裂。

“要警察真是来找咱们的，也没什么好担心的，我才是受害者啊“，Toni跟着Miro进了卧室  
“快去洗澡”，Miro从抽屉里拿出衣物递给他，“全是新的，一次没穿过”  
Toni注意到抽屉里底部的衣服很眼熟，他指指床上的枕头和被子，“哪一套我用？我自己搬到沙发上去”  
Miro让他收到了当晚第二个白眼，“您还真是看得起我，双人床还不够两个人睡的？”  
Toni洗澡用了20分钟，在20分钟里，每隔差不多5分钟，Miro要敲次浴室门，确认他的确在洗澡，而不是晕倒在了地上，或者因为脑震荡蹲在马桶边上吐。乘轮到Miro进浴室的空档，Toni翻出那件衣服，怪不得眼熟，自己有件差不多的款。都是手指比划V的图案。

躺到床上，Toni随手翻开床头柜上的精装书，这本书是他推荐给Miro的，根据书页的新旧程度可以判断书被翻阅过不止3遍，空白的地方基本被手写的旁注填满，王尔德的童话故事集，Miro的这本是德英双语版，12岁那年，他告诉他，自己在图书馆里发现一个把童话故事写得很特别的英国人  
“推荐一个比你大12岁的成年人看童话故事，你真够可爱的”，Miro掀开被子，躺到他身边  
“大12岁又如何？书都快被你翻烂了，说明你也很喜欢”  
“呵，什么时候成福尔摩斯了？”  
“Mirek，为什么要和那人吵起来？你想明天上头条？”  
“我告诉过你，你，Toni Kroos，对我，Miroslav Klose，很重要。现在，我再补充一句，是很特殊，无可取代的那种重要。”  
Toni 对着Miro眨巴眼，拼命在脑内搜寻应对的方法，“我去倒杯水喝，你要么？”，搜索许久，蹦出这样一句话  
Miro显然是没料到，“不用了”，他只能按Toni的话来回应  
一杯接一杯，一杯又一杯，一杯还是一杯，Toni喝了不止原定的一杯水，他在思考Miro那番话的确切含义，他坐到椅子上，他从椅子上站起，他绕着椅子顺时针走了一圈，又逆神针走了一圈，他不小心踢翻椅子，金属椅子敲击地面，响亮的声音，他扶起椅子，又坐了上去，双手不自觉拍打膝盖，喝下最后一杯水，他重新走进卧室。Miro已经睡了，Toni摸摸心口，他还没想好如何作答他给出的阅读理解的大题。关上灯后，他翻来覆去睡不着，睡前就不该向大脑灌输刺激的内容。好不容易等到睡意朝他走来，尿意居然插队，把睡意挤到了后面，在和马桶接触了三次后，尿意才肯放过他。闭上眼后，却也怎么都找不到睡意了。翻过身，Miro睡得很安稳，刚刚自己制造的一切动静都没吵到他，Toni不由打心底对他发出敬佩。  
“我说，你是不是小时候就喜欢我了？”，Miro还是背对着Toni，让后者怀疑他在说梦话  
“啊？什么？”，Toni很轻声，万一是梦话，吵醒他就不好了  
“我说，你是不是小时候就喜欢我了？”，他转过身  
“圣诞晚会的时候，明明是你先吻地我”，Toni瞪着他  
“我怎么记得是你先亲的我啊？”，Miro很笃定的说，“就你作文要写我那次，其实我没睡着，你亲了我，我只好假装睡着了，等你叫醒我”，打开灯，撑起手臂看着Toni  
Toni用手挡住眼睛，其实他是想挡住变红的脸，等他平静情绪后，手臂压到头下，Miro没有移开目光，他看见他眼波流转。  
Miro双手按在Toni双肩上，吻了他一下，吻了他两下，吻了他三下，吻了他四下，吻了他五下，一下比一下吻得深。蹭过他的鼻尖，抵住他的额头，热气打在彼此脸上。扯了下Toni的睡衣领子，Miro躺回到床上，搂住Toni，“现在可以睡了吧”。

第十一章 skin to skin

第二天早晨，当Miro醒来的时候，Toni已经走了，穿过的睡衣被他清洗干净，晾在阳台上，干透的衣物全都叠好，整齐的堆放在床边。Miro看了眼闹钟，显示的是6:30，他有些头疼，Tobin起的是有多早，自己睡的是有多沉，冲了一把澡，然后下楼晨跑。雨后的空气一如既往的新鲜，小鸟欢快的鸣叫，秋天送给大地的落叶，停留在树叶，花瓣上的雨露，邻里间友好的招呼，热狗餐车的忙碌，这些再熟悉不过的场景，在经历了昨晚之后，对Miro而言，有了更加美好的一层意义，跑步的路线途中，他会和一辆公交相遇，Toni就是搭这班车回的小镇。Toni醒来的时候，他发现下了一整晚的雨已停歇，看了眼闹钟，显示的是5:00.昨晚洗的外套已经干了，确保睡衣洗干净了之后，晾上衣架，将每一处的褶皱抚平。他记得去往小镇的车最早一班是在6:00，他知道Miro有晨跑的习惯，就没有准备早餐，在热狗餐车买了芝士味的，他挺幸运，要是碰到早高峰时期，这款是最先卖光的。时间刚刚好，他赶上了头班车，他选择坐在最后排靠窗的座位，看着窗外，路上的行人还不多，三三两两的，基本都是和Miro保持着同样良好习惯的人。他不知道，自己正搭乘的公交在返回途中，会和正在跑步的Miro相遇，看着看着，想着想着，他笑出了声，车上的另一位乘客，头发花白的老太太回头疑惑地看他，他红了脸，低下头，没多久，他又笑了出来，老太太下车了，司机只专心开车。

Miro收到条短信，是Mesut发来的，“你家那位小朋友没摔坏吧？”  
“他很好，谢谢，另外，你只比他早出生两年”，Miro按下回复，然后又进浴室，洗了把冷水澡，擦干身体，手机未提示有未接来电和新消息，吹干头发，风量调至最低档，电话铃声，短信铃声，两者都没响起，确定不是起床后忘记调回了正常模式。用香肠，煎蛋，牛奶，烤面包填饱自己你，手机屏幕一直暗着，喝完最后口牛奶，他点开编写短信的界面  
“到家了吗？”，发送  
“起得真早，早饭怎么解决的？”，发送  
“如果在补觉，如果还没吃早饭，起来后别忘记把早饭也补回来“，发送  
过了两个小时  
“如果这是你醒来后读到的第一条短信，就别回了，也别打电话，因为我正在开车，不方便接听，查看“，发送  
Toni回到家，把自己丢进浴室，在浴缸里睡着之前，躺到了应该躺到的床上，醒来后，打开手机，准备点击编写短信的界面，发现几条未读的，昨晚到了Miro家之后，他就把手机调至静音免打扰模式，忘记调回了，谁让他醒来后，脑子里装的全是其他事。车喇叭的声音从楼下传来，他没有向窗外看一眼，无需确认。  
他看到Miro吃惊的眼神，他是从他的房子里走出来的，昨晚睡在他城里的床上，今早睡在他镇里的窗上，他不打算对此做任何解释，打开车门，坐到他身边。Miro却没有立即发动车，他趴在方向盘上，发出几乎听不可闻的叹气，“Toni Kroos，你还没有回答我昨晚的那个问题”，他露出一只眼睛对着Toni，“你是不是小时候就喜欢我了？我发现我现在也挺喜欢你的，是你先亲的我，所以你要对我负责。”

秋风透过开着的窗户往里吹。  
Toni身上的每一处毛孔都在不断往外排着汗，头发黏在额头上，手掌根不停地拭去脸上沁出的汗，虽然这根本起不到任何作用。他不知道是刚吃下的辣椒的缘故，还是现在喝着冒热烟的可可的原因。Miro关上了窗，打开暖气。“把毛衣脱了，热成这样”，Toni听从了他的建议，脱离了不算厚重的毛衣。他感到热意稍稍消退了些，但立刻，温度又上升了，因为他发现Miro正瞪着双眼盯着他，眼神里满是玩味和不敢相信。  
“Toni，你系错扣子了”，几秒过后，Miro说明了他是对什么“不敢相信”。Toni连忙低下头，果然，衬衫左右两边的下摆一高一低，最后一粒扣子孤零零地松着，因为第一粒钻错了扣眼，他的脸热的涨红，红的发烫。Miro的动作比他快上一步，低下头，手指已经解开了倒数第二颗，“要不要我教你？”，他头顶的深发惹得Toni下巴痒痒的，男孩尽可能地仰高头，克制住要乱蹭的想法。“我是不想让你等，才急忙穿了衣服”，话说出口，他就后悔了，他意识到一大清早起床，帮人洗完衣服后，一声不吭走了，实属没有必要，“谁让你今早一声不吭地溜了？”，Miro回应，两人间的默契此刻让Toni有咬断自己舌头的冲动。  
Miro的指尖和指关节沿着纽扣一路向上，轻轻划过Toni的胸膛，被触碰的人在心中默念，希望他快些结束，希望他慢些结束，漫不经心的挑逗引出了他体内渴求的苗子，所以他希望他快些结束，他对这种挑逗，暗自欢呼雀跃，可望更多，所以他希望他慢些结束。衬衫一共有六粒纽扣，系了五颗，Miro平均五秒解开一颗，二十五秒之后，他抬起头，Toni低下头，于是他的头撞上了他的下巴。  
Miro托起Toni的下巴，在上面亲了一下，在男孩重新系好衣服之前，他将手伸进了他的衬衣，往后翻，脱下了它，“还是这么容易出汗啊，衬衫也别穿了”。Toni的纯白色棉T恤已经被汗水浸透，贴服在后背上，Miro的手探了进去，“这件也别穿了”，舌尖掠过Toni的耳垂，男孩一个激灵，抱住了对方的头，可惜对方的速度依旧比他快，Miro开始了他们的第六个吻，与前一晚那五个的试探，确认不同，这个互不相让的吻带有明显的占有欲。  
Toni被迫抵在长桌的边上，大理石的冰凉没有给他带来凉意，因为他的意识已经彻底沉溺于Miro口中传达出的火辣，刺激之中，放任自己和他随波逐流。即使隔着牛仔布料，他们毫无阻隔的感受到了彼此急于寻找突破口的欲望。Miro湿润的双唇触上Toni的喉结，做了短暂的停留，一只手扣住了Toni的腰，另一只挤进了他的双腿间，在靠近他本能的地方上下摸索。Toni不耐烦地抽出对方不安分的手，揽过他的腰，胯部撞上他的，将两人发硬的器官抵到了一起，相互摩擦。呼吸随着力度的攀升越来越急促，丁点儿的满足过后是缺口更大的不满足，呼吸声逐渐有了低吟的加入。Toni动手先解开了Miro的裤子，他自己本来穿的就不多了，这次Miro的身体本能的驱使下，不再有故意的挑逗行为，而是快速褪去了Toni身上仅剩的障碍。他们都险些被自己的裤子绊倒，他们没时间，没心思笑了。室内的温度足够，身体内外的温度够高，赤luo相拥也不会感觉冷。  
两人跌跌撞撞进了卧室，Miro让Toni自己躺到床上，尽管欲望催的紧，他的理智却还记着恋人前一晚摔过一跤，虽然没有大碍，他告诉自己要小心。Toni躺在那里，Miro站在那里，身上的一切毫无保留地被对方看在眼里。  
Miro坐在Toni的两条腿中间，俯身，很郑重其事地问他，“你确定要我来？”，身下的人看着他的眼睛，用力点点头。Miro取出在超市买回的安全T交给Toni，“帮我带上”，嘶哑的声音中是压抑不住的迫不及待。包装袋偏偏在这时候和Toni过不去，以前他自己用的时候，撕开的动作一向很顺利，Miro被他略显笨拙的动作弄得不耐烦，他拿过，立即就解决了这个棘手的小麻烦，低头送上一个吻，Toni加深了它。Miro接下来的一连串动作让他的声道抑制不住，开始发出了情se的声音，湿润的嘴唇拉着透明的水丝缓慢经过他的耳根，脖子，锁骨，肩膀，ru头，吸允，留下淡淡的痕迹。  
体内伸入一根手指，就令Toni全身紧绷，手指死死抓住床单，指关节都已泛白，这种异物感让他很不习惯，他选择咬紧牙齿，拼命不让自己的痛出声，Miro的套弄并不能让他完全放松，他们都已浑身是汗，采取主动权的人只能选择耐心等待，他不想让两人之间的第一次留下过多的伤害和急躁。在指间碰到某一点后，Toni的身体有了微妙的变化，“如果实在痛得不行，就咬我”，说完，Miro给了一个热吻，然后挺了进去。Toni终究没有咬住Miro的肩膀，他用一个咬紧牙关的吻代替了咬，在某种陌生的愉悦伴随疼痛一起出没后，他身体开始放松，双臂扣住Miro的后背，两人一起经历着已经有些生疏的事情。  
结束的时候，Miro感觉自己的脑袋被看不见的人揍了一拳，Toni感觉有人在自己的身体里揍了一拳。他们瘫软到床上，Miro抹去了Toni额头上的汗，“现在，你可以回答我了”，他看着金发男孩弥散的眼眸，开口说道。

第十二章 2012年，世界末日的某个角落

Miro站在远处望着Toni，毕业帽盖住了他漂亮的茶金色头发，帽边的流苏随着他的头晃动着，他安静地站在一圈人的最边上，听他们说着话，似乎是在讲什么很有趣的事情，他们是在回忆读书时的糗事？在笑谈他们给老师取得各种“形象”的外号？亦或是你我曾暗恋，明恋过的人？他们都笑得前仰后合，只有他，只是静静地笑着，在Miro看来，即使是他最安分的笑容，也足以媲美骄阳的那份灿烂。他们中的一个拿出相机交给他，他一定会拍出令他们多年后会怀念的毕业合影。有人看见了Miro，向他走来，很有礼貌地请他帮忙拍照，他看了眼Toni，欣然接过了相机，Toni冲刺而来，抢回相机，还给了主人，借口自己有事，拉着Miro走了。Miro回忆起男孩的高中毕业典礼上，自己站在礼堂一个隐蔽的角落，看着上台领取毕业证书的他，正处于美好年华的他，事先他没告诉他，他会来见证他告别中学时期的美妙一刻。在一片片金黄色毕业帽的海洋里，Toni在领取到毕业证书之后的最初一刻，就发现了Miro，还没等他走到他身边，Miro就留下了一个背影，走出了礼堂。他们同时回想起了这件事，却都没有说出口，眼神里充满笑意的看着对方。Toni把Miro带到校园里最不起眼的角落，迫不及待地把他压到砖头墙上，用力吻住了他，用舌头代表着彼此心灵的纠缠，Miro穿的很正式，Toni承认他穿西装的样子总能勾起他心中最肉体的欲望，可现在，他只想要手掌对他的身体来次最近距离的接触，他把Miro塞进西裤里的衬衫和背心拉扯出来，手在他的背部和腰际来回摩挲，Miro摘掉了他的毕业帽，手指在他漂亮的茶金色头发里游走。 “我小时候的确喜欢你。我现在不喜欢了，因为现在我爱你”，他终于回答了Miro，附加完美的扩充。  
Miro湿润的嘴唇在Toni脸上留下一个淡淡的触碰，抬手理顺他被揉乱的头发，把毕业帽戴回到他头上，手指拨动又开始乱晃的流苏，半晌，他毫无表情的面孔找到了笑颜，整理好各自的衣服之后，他张开手臂搂过Toni，拨开流苏，在他的太阳穴上印上比刚刚用力的吻。两人朝着角落阴影外的一大块阳光走去。Miro的手臂就这样搭在Toni的肩膀上，在校园里走着，偶尔有人向他们投去好奇的目光，又都很快收了回去。Toni原本勾搭在Miro颈窝的手换了一个地方，勾住了他的腰。他对穿衣服这件事一向不考究，但他还是认出了Miro这套行头的牌子和不菲的价格，至于，躲在角落里亲热的那会儿，谁有心思考虑障碍物到底有多少价值。在实习过的时尚杂志社的衣帽间里，他见过，是Hugo Boss,他想，怪不得会有人用好奇的眼光打量他们，一同实习的男同学当时都信誓旦旦地说将来一定会把整套穿到自己的身上。由于欠缺时尚敏感度和符合时尚标准的身材，Toni最终没被留用，后面那条是他自己评论自己的。Oliver Bierhoff对于Miro这个相识多年的老友竟成了顾客而啧啧称奇，那天，Miro踏进他开的时装精品店，郑重其事地请他为自己挑选套出席重要场合的西装，要知道，以往他走进店里，全是为了收集小说素材。Oliver最终给Miro出了个友情价，作为交换，他让作家先生站在试衣镜前的样子出现在了最新一季的商品目录上。等到Miro致谢，付款走人了，他都没有收到假想中的结婚请柬，于是他后悔没有开口问是出席哪种，有多重要的场合，当初，Miro在出席获奖礼时穿的那一套都不是如此的待遇。

Toni的家人在一块人不多的草坪上找到了他两，Miro的手还是搭在Toni的肩膀上，Toni的手还是勾在Miro的腰上，见到他们，Toni的手稍稍放松了一下，Miro手的力度却加重了，妈妈满脸通红，气喘吁吁地跑到他们面前，看了眼伏在儿子肩上的手，抱怨他们藏得真是太好了，害得他们一通好找，Felix站在她身后，一脸看好戏的样子，Miro在和他们一一热情问好，和Kroos先生握手之后，才让Toni右边的肩膀解脱了。Toni看见他腿上沾了点灰，伸手去拍干净，“我真怀疑这套衣服是你捡来的”，他很严肃地对Miro说。“按价钱来算，差不多的确可以等同于捡来的”，Miro很严肃地回答他。  
摄影师挑了块光线条件好的地方，设置好摄影三脚架上的相机，站到Miro和妈妈之间，手很自然地搭在了Miro的肩上，露出心满意足的笑容，五人同时喊出cheese。Toni和妈妈的合影是母子情深的，和爸爸的合影是男人间的稳重，和弟弟的合影是没有正经的打闹。Toni Kroos和Miroslav Klose的合影则是简简单单，没有夸张的动作以及表情，只是简简单单的手牵手，也没有十指相扣，让相机捕捉到了真情流露的一刻。  
Miro走之前，Kross太太让他转告他父母，等回到小镇后，请他们一起去餐馆庆祝。Miro把毕业礼物送给了Toni，后者没有当场打开，小小的包装盒里是一个精致的衬衫袖钉，是他在Miro30岁生日送给他的。里面还附了张留言卡：它代表了我三十岁的开始，我现在将它交给你保管。Toni听不清爸爸妈妈在絮叨什么，听不清Felix在话里有话中到底有些什么，他看见Miro走到树荫下之后，回过头，对他说了三个字，他的耳朵虽然无法接收到这段距离，他的心和他的眼睛却感应到那三个字是什么，在不久前，自己刚对他说过。

第十三章 You are my wonderwall

Miro和Toni在城里换了间更大的公寓，原先Miro的那间对于两个成年男性而言，地方实在是有些狭小了。Toni会从大学的假期中抽出一段时间在Miro那儿过。单身公寓更像是两人的固定约会场所，而且还是不需要提前约好时间的那种。Toni从不会提前通知Miro他何时会出现，所以Miro回到公寓时会看见Toni躺在沙发上睡着了，电视机还开着，他关掉电视，给Toni盖上毯子。Toni会直接用钥匙开门，放下自己的东西，揉揉Miro的头发，从冰箱里拿出瓶汽水。Miro一个人的时候，他摆上饭桌的通常也就是那几个不变的菜式，Toni来的时候，他通常会把研究完毕的菜谱摆上桌，一起成为试验品。Toni不会打扰正在创作的Miro，要么靠着墙安静地读着刚打印出的初稿，要么坐在客厅里，对着单反挑片，对着笔记本修片。两人都不喜欢去影院，感兴趣的片子买碟回来看，抓爆米花的手如果碰到一起，他会握住他的手指，直到影片放完，有时不等看完，某种共同产生的情绪就会“迫使”他们不得不提早结束，互相纠缠着走进卧室，偶尔要是等不及了，沙发的舒适度和尺寸勉强算得上够用了。所有都发生的顺其自然，没有人去思考是从什么时候开始一切都变得如此熟稔，不知不觉间，彼此就这样习惯了对方和和自己一起在起床后互道早安，一起刷牙洗脸，一起吃着早餐，午餐，晚餐，一起度过了一天。  
这间公寓里，属于Toni的一些基本的生活必需品都是在两人确定关系后临时购买的，比如卫生间的洗漱用品以及必备的衣物。Miro陪他在商场买衣服的时候，他们都没怎么挑，Toni试穿尺寸合身就买了，导购建议他再试试别的，更好的款，他觉得自己身上这件就挺好，Miro也这么认为。在他们离开后，导购向同事吐槽了这两人的品味。有些是可以合用的，比如吃饭用的餐具，喝水用的杯子，睡觉用的被子和枕头。在临近Toni大学毕业的前夕，Miro萌生了同居的打算，一个晚上，一个Toni不在的晚上，他打开衣橱，发现它两人的衣物没有将它塞满，可空间看上去还是不够大，餐具和杯子的数量绰绰有余，可看上去还是少，卫生间的平方能够同时容下两个成年人的体积，可还是显得拥挤，双人床占据了五分之四的卧室。“单身”公寓已经不再适合他。之前搬去和Frank同住，他没有结束公寓的租约，每个月还是按时交付房租，当然，他没有告诉Frank。这回，他想应该和这间住了几年的公寓说再见了。他联系了房屋中介商，Philipp Lahm，在过去的五年中，他们成了朋友，Philipp从来不会有多余的问题，始终在友谊和工作之间保持着适当的距离。他在电话里大致让Miro了解了几处房子的周围环境，情况，没有问他何时去看房，没有把宣传广告发到他的邮箱。Miro打算和Toni一起做出决定。

两家人去了小镇上Miro以前经常光顾的餐馆，谈笑间，Toni的妈妈提到他很快就要搬出去住了，“说真的，Babara，你当初是如何面对儿子搬出去后，家里空出一大块的？”。她吃了口香肠，看了眼正在发短信的Felix，突然想到了什么，叫到，“天哪，等明年我的另个儿子毕业后，家里就要空出两大块了！”  
“所以我才让Miro每个周末都必须回家“，Babara示意她也可以这么干  
“虽说Toni上大学就差不多算离家住了，但他室友，叫Thomas Muller的小伙子，看着靠谱，就是话多了点，好歹互相有个照应”，她试图将“话多了点”描绘清楚，最后放弃了，接着她又提到了摇滚小子，“那个Kevin，搞摇滚乐的小家伙，我见过一次，其实我觉得他还算不错，手臂上的纹身没我想的那么吓人，人也懂礼貌”，她是在Toni房间见到的Kevin，敲门而入之后，他们脸上都有很特殊的红晕，神情紧张尴尬，眼睛东张西望，Kevin镇定下情绪，向她开口问好，她明白过来他们在做什么，立马退出了房间。Kevin的乐队还有点事，没过多久就走了，她也没打算留他吃晚饭。即使明白自己儿子的手臂上绝对不会出现针眼，绝对不会在一片烟雾缭绕中以为自己是在天上飞，她还是直到他们结束了两年的恋情，她才停止了自己的提心吊胆，他不是Toni对应的，那个对的人。  
“正好我也打算换间公寓，一个朋友给我介绍了几个不错的地方，正愁找不到人合租”，Miro随口说到，Toni看穿了他的“随口”是早有准备，在桌下伸脚碰了一下他的小腿，“正好，我也还没找到合适的地方”，他很“随口”的答应了。

Toni负责清理卧室。Miro丢给他一把钥匙。让他顺便取出锁在抽屉里的东西，放进行李箱。在这件公寓里度过的时间不算长，不算短，成为恋人之后，他还是会对上锁的神秘物品好奇，却从未问过Miro锁着的到底是什么，再亲密的恋情，也需要留给彼此足够的空间，他相信，如果Miro愿意，总有一天他会知晓答案。现在，Miro把钥匙交到了他手上，他反而觉得无论是什么，都已经无所谓了。  
他看着眼前的铁盒，锈迹斑斑的铁盒，锈迹斑斑的绿色铁盒，15岁的自己买给他的铁盒，当作还礼的二手货，装有他最早一批摄影作品的铁盒，他明白过来，为什么Miro让他清理卧室，让他亲自解开锁，让他亲自拿出里面的东西。两人在一起之后，Miro已经没必要经常把铁盒拿出来看了，即使表面上它是上着锁的，因为它所象征的意义实现了，他再也不是他心中锁着的秘密了。他把铁盒放进行李箱，走出了卧室，男人正在整理碗筷，“卧室里的东西都收拾好了？”，他没有看Toni，Toni走到了他的面前，抽掉Miro含在嘴里的棒棒糖，换上了自己的吻。  
毕业后，Toni进了家刚成立的艺术类杂志社，当他第一天拖着他的全套摄影装备踏进工作室的时候，那些元老们还在谈论，争论创刊号该做什么内容，有人说要做行为艺术，有人说要做文艺向的，有人说要做成人向的，Toni给出了自己的看法，他说，为何不来个有关回顾童年的，可以从小时候的漫画，童年玩具，童年看的影视剧入手。  
搬到新公寓后没多久，Miro就收到了份乔迁礼物，放在门边的玻璃柜上，是一整套漫画，没错，就是他小时候的那个遗憾，他知道这份意外惊喜来自谁，他看着Toni，后者正对着电视哈哈大笑，没空理他，他想了想，还是没有说什么，走向Toni，搂过他的腰，在他头顶落下一吻。

第十四章 2013年，我们的无时差距离

意大利，上午10点，Miro抬头望了眼天空，太阳有些刺眼，他拿手挡在额头，一群鸟儿飞过，他有些想Toni。走在前面的同事回头叫了他，他加快了步伐跟上他们。冬日里难得一见的艳阳天，他裹紧脖子上的围巾，灰色的羊毛上缀满了一颗颗深色的小星星，在出国的前一晚，Toni把它围在了他亲吻过的脖子上面，室内的暖气充足，羊毛织品弄得Miro沁出了汗，他却没有将它取下，看着眼前一言不发的Toni，他轻轻抱住他，下巴搁在他肩上，“很可爱的围巾，谢谢”，侧过脸，鼻尖划过Toni的面颊，炙热的气息惹得Toni痒痒的，手指去挠，“你想要什么礼物？”，Miro问他  
“你带给我的礼物”，Toni回答，伸手解开围巾，吻上了Miro的唇  
Miro此次去罗马是杂志社的员工福利，组队去旅游。主编宣布这一消息后，女性们欢呼雀跃，她们一定要去《罗马假日》中经典的场景，相比之下，男性大多无所谓的多，他们考虑的是，意大利有那些名牌是太太们，女友们喜欢的？旅游带多少经费足够？告诉她们自己要去意大利，她们肯定会很兴奋。Miro看着窗外飘着的雪花，心想，真是个不适合旅游的季节啊。等他下班回到公寓的时候，Toni正在厨房煮意大利面，他从背后搂住他，告诉他去罗马旅游的事，Toni拍拍他的手，“真羡慕你啊，玩得开心点啊，把我那份也玩进去”，然后松开了Miro的手，“饿了吗？面马上就煮好了”

德国，上午10点，Toni抬头望了眼天空，云朵遮住了太阳，天气是阴，这给原本就寒冷的冬季带来了更低的温度，他有些想Miro。一旁的摄影助理喊了他，他回过神，重新调试焦距，重新选择拍摄角度，重新寻找适宜的光线。这期杂志的主题内容是“绝望与希望”，冰冷刺骨的寒风，长时间躲在云背后的阳光，室外的植物大都失去了活力，早上被闹钟提醒，可还是离不开温暖的被窝，张嘴说话，全是雾气，可是再想想雪莱的名句，“如果冬天来了，春天还会远吗？”，冬季的右边是春季，等过完了冬天，来到的就是春天。Toni对着松树上结成冰的水滴按下了快门。拍到了几张效果不错的照片后，Toni的思绪又再次来到他自己的世界，今晚不吃意大利面了，随便叫点外卖对付一下。  
Toni睡前把闹钟的时间提前半个小时，平日里这半小时的任务是由Miro完成的。他看着窗外飘着的雪花，Miro告诉他要去罗马旅游五天的那个傍晚，也是下着雪，他煮着锅里的面条，心想，真是个不适合旅游的季节啊。他在Miro出发去罗马的前一天，走进商场，起初，他不知道该买什么，Miro只是去个五天，该带的公寓里全有，直到他看见挂在塑料模特肩上的灰色羊毛围巾，上面点缀着深颜色的星星，Miro戴的是黑框眼镜，Miro的那件黑色大衣他会穿去罗马。他让售货员拿出条新的给他，他反复检查了几遍。回到公寓后，Miro没问他为什么比平时回来晚，电话也没一个，只是接过他手中的纸袋，脱下他的外套，然后进厨房准备晚餐，他才反应过来，刚才应该在商场的快餐店里顺便买些吃的回来。他吻了下Miro的脖子，给它系上围巾，那一刻，在暖黄色灯光的映衬下，他发现星星全跑进了Miro绿色的眼睛里。

意大利，晚上8:30，Miro坐在酒店的阳台上，抬头仰望着星空，心想明天将会是个晴朗的日子，飞回去的航班会准时降落在德国的地面上。房间里就他一个人，同事们全在外面的夜幕下珍惜着在罗马的最后的一夜，几年的相处，他们都了解Miro单调的“夜生活”作息规律，就没拖着他和他们一起外出狂欢。他喝完热牛奶，点击屏幕上的发送。此时此刻的Toni，是坐在沙发上，边吃着土豆泥边看着电视里放的破案剧，还是躺在床上看书，修改着今天拍出的照片？还是躺在浴缸里，享受着热水带来的全身放松，如果他躺着的地方是浴缸，Miro祈祷他千万不要再睡着了，他还是决定给他打个国际长途。  
德国，晚上晚上8:30，Toni躺在浴缸里享受着热水带来的全身放松，他特意拿了本精彩的小说读着，以免又和上次一样睡着了，毕竟今晚没人会打断他在浴缸里的美梦，擦完身之后，手机铃声就响了，来电显示是Miro的电话，他担心是不是明天不能准时在公寓里见到他了，电话那头传来慵懒的声音，“晚上好，在干吗呢？”  
“刚洗完澡，你就给我来电话了”,Toni犹豫，“怎么这时候来电话？”  
“没什么，就是说声晚安，晚安”  
Toni听到Miro挂了电话，还是没明白这个长途电话送来的“晚安”意义何在，他看了眼窗外的星空，心想，反正明天准是个天气晴朗的好日子。他点开了Miro发来的邮件，是一张照片，Miro的手伸进了著名的“真理之口”，脸上写着大大的惊恐，Toni笑出了声，关上电脑，上床睡觉。

Toni回到公寓的时候，Miro正在厨房里煮着意大利通心面，“这可不是我们这边普通的速食面，味道挺不错的”，Miro对他笑笑，“快坐下，马上就开饭了”  
热气蒙住了Miro的眼镜，Toni将其摘下，嘴巴凑到Miro的耳边，“Mirek，我吃饱了，我想你了”，暧昧的热气混合着肉酱的香气传进了Miro的耳朵。Miro叹口气，放下叉子。  
虽然才五天没见面，Toni莽撞的节奏还是通过身体告诉Miro他是真的很想他，他是如何的想念他。他们积极回应着，诉说着对对方的思念，用纠缠的身体，用缠绵的深吻，用粗重的呼吸，用额头上流下的汗，被进入后，Miro按下Toni的头，舌头拼命入侵，以此发泄撕裂般的疼痛，体内的不适应，等到最初的不适渐渐消失后，kuai感从灵魂的最深处传来。一波接着一波窜向高峰，过后，两人瘫软到一起。  
Miro躺在Toni的怀里，他的鬓角和他的下巴互相磨蹭，他越过Toni拿过床头柜上的礼盒，让他打开，是一个皮质的相机套，上面用金线缝着ToniKroos，漂亮的花体字。  
“我记得你原本的相机套已经磨坏了，这个可是专属于你的”  
Toni不说话，紧紧搂住了怀里的人。

第十五章 2014年，我的开始由你终结

（1）  
Toni站起身，用银色汤匙敲打玻璃酒杯，吵闹的交谈声顿时安静下来，他清了清嗓子，开始发表婚礼祝词：  
“亲爱的Carla，在你今天值得永远铭记的幸福日子，请允许我向你表达深深的歉意，因为在8年前，Felix对你撒了个谎，而我是帮凶，这个谎言持续到现在。”他别有深意地看了眼新郎，对方一脸紧张，Toni知道他是茫然，不是做贼心虚，“那条你戴上之后就再也没摘下的心形挂坠，是他在送了一年的报纸后，攒足的钱送你的。在那年的圣诞节之前，他发了烧，可在经过整晚多次的，严密的计算后，他第二天还是在老时间起床，出门，送报，直到把东西买回家，放在枕头边，他才真正的病倒，为此，他还不惜把我这个亲哥哥出卖，这点，我就不赘述了。后来你曾假装无意问起我，我知道，他骗了你，作为他的哥哥，我有义务帮助他，于是我成了帮凶，告诉你，我借了一部分资金给他。  
可爱的Carla，FelixKroos就是如此麻烦人的一个小家伙，他只比我晚了一年出生，可第一见到他，‘麻烦’两字便深深刻在我小小的脑袋里。从今往后，从今天正式起，你要和我们共同分担他这个麻烦了，我代表我和家人，在此，对你说声，谢谢，谢谢你成为了我们家庭中的一员，谢谢你给我们家庭注入了新的欢乐，谢谢你8年来，教会了Felix爱情，责任的含义，谢谢你在8年来防雨无阻地伴他左右，让他不知道失恋为何物。  
可怜的Carla，祝愿你接下去和我弟弟一起度过的人生中，不会被他烦死，当然，我担保他不敢。  
至于我的混蛋弟弟，给你的新婚礼物是家用刨冰机和足球，你梦寐以求的亲笔铅笔足球，你之所以没在ebay拍到，是因为我抢先一步，偷偷憋了几年，总算可以在今天还给你了，现在告诉你，是以免你过度兴奋破坏了美妙的夜晚。”  
Felix和Carla的成长过程出现在礼堂的屏幕上，各自的家庭照，两人恋爱期间的照片，婚纱照。小时候的自己为什么在哭，新郎早已忘记，他只记得自己难看的照片一大半是出自Toni的相机。全都放完后，在来宾的掌声中，弟弟给了哥哥一个事先没有彩排过的拥抱，哥哥轻声在弟弟耳边说，“蜜月回来后，记得告诉我马德里如何，我可要在那儿呆上一年呢。”  
新娘手中的捧花被Helene抢到，在新人的要求下，她和男友在所有人面前跳了电影《落水狗》里的那段舞，她摘下男友的眼镜，随即，他给了她一个深吻，也不知道是谁吹了口哨。Miro搂过Toni，“看来你在无意间当了回丘比特”，“那也多亏了你那晚的钢琴伴奏停止的恰到好处”，Toni拉过他的手，回应道。虽然嘴上这么说 ，当看到白色请柬出现在邮箱里，他们还是望着对方惊讶出了笑声，在电话里给了准新人最真挚的祝福，他们希望Miro可以担任证婚人，Miro欣然接受。  
在两人搬到一起居住后没多久，Miro和Toni商量，卖掉了Kroos家对过的房子，Toni觉得奇怪，房子的产权是Miro的。为何要经过他的同意才将房子卖了，Miro只是耸耸肩，没有给出明确的答案。目送新郎新娘坐着幸福之车离开，给了双方父母拥抱，他们当夜开车回到了城里，Toni在路上睡着了，直到Miro将车停好，他都没醒，Miro也没打扰他睡眠，多少有些酒精的因素在里面。一杯一杯往下灌的时候，Miro并没拦着他，他明白，他连自己的那份也喝进了胃里。Toni醒来后对Miro说的第一句话是，“Miroslav，我马上就要去西班牙了。”  
“嗯，我知道，早去早回呀”，Miro抵住对方的额头，Toni干燥的嘴唇在酒精的作用下，胡乱在Miro脸上，头颈，肩膀乱蹭，“好的！我会快去快回的！”

（2）  
Toni工作的杂志社最终被西班牙的某家著名同行合并，作为元老加中流砥柱，他被留了下来。马德里那边的总部提出计划，双方派出各方面的精英工作人员进行为期一年的交换，以此适应彼此的工作节奏，有助于在最短的时间内完成磨合，使在艺术行业领域的，算得上顶尖的刊物能够更上一层楼。自己这边的主编承诺，如果Toni在马德里的工作表现足够优秀，回来后，是摄影总编的职位在等着他。出乎他的意料，Toni并没有当场答应，明明他眼神里最先出现的是对野心的渴望和兴奋，而不是犹豫不决。  
Toni盯着正在洗餐具的Miro的背影，开口，“主编今天找我谈话，让我去马德里工作一年，回来后，我就是摄影总编。”  
“很好啊，去个一年，回来就升职了”，Miro的手上的动作停了一小下，由于背对着，Toni没看见，他想说些什么，他不知道往下该说些什么，他走到Miro旁边，擦干洗完的盘子，刀叉，放进壁橱，把头靠在Miro身上，Miro脱下塑胶手套，擦干手，抱住了他，10分钟后，他提醒他该去洗澡了。  
洗完澡的Miro一眼就看穿了床上之人在装睡，在他的额头送上晚安吻，轻轻拍打着他的背，如同在安抚一个睡不着的孩童，“一年很快，是属于你的舞台，你要加油。记得，早去早回”，许久，捂在被窝里的Toni才含糊不清回应了一声，Miro笑笑，道了个正式的晚安。

（3）  
Miro结算完新寄到的账单，和洗漱完的Toni一起下楼晨跑。不巧，公寓的电梯正在维护中，徒步下楼就当是跑步前的热身，Miro走在Toni后面，。下楼的过程中，他们还帮大龄，低龄的邻居拿东西。7月早晨7点的阳光照在身体上，都没怎么动，皮肤很快分泌出汗水。即使在之前有了8层楼的热身，他们还是认真完成了每一个舒展关节的运动，所有的动作，节拍都很一致，在没有发声打拍的前提下，同时完成了各自的动作。  
平日里，两人是并排慢跑，刚开始总会出现你快我慢的情况，一起跑步的日子久了，脚步的节奏逐渐向彼此靠拢，跑出了最恰当的步伐。Toni看着Miro脸上的汗珠，对方似乎在想心事，并未转头疑惑地看着他。当跑到一颗大树底下的时候，Toni突然加快速度，向前冲刺而去，跑出了50米，Miro还没有跟上，他正蹲在树荫下系鞋带，Toni跑回去，原来两只鞋子的鞋带都松了，左边那只系好了，右脚跪地，还在系。  
“现在的账单都是我们平摊，目前看来，进行地有条不紊，可我刚在结算的时候，发现将来会有很多问题，不提我暂时还没想到的。所以，我在考虑，要不要去市政厅登记，让我们的关系有法律意义上的保障。”，说完，鞋带系完，抬头，低头，目光相交，一阵微风吹过，带来凉快，Toni伸手拉起Miro，点点头，说，“好”。

第十六章 一年的夏秋冬春

（1） Summertime sadness  
闹钟准时在早晨5:30履行了它的职责。Miro和Toni按照每天的速度完成了冲澡，刷牙，没有下楼晨跑。两人对着单子检查行李，证件，然后Miro一项项打钩，这是他们用完的第十张纸，在给最后一项上钩之后，连同之前的九张，一同被扔进了废纸篓里。在前一天的傍晚，他们决定将背包和行李箱里的一切，不多不少，检查上十遍，在第五遍的时候，他们就已经把单子上的所有东西一样不差的塞进了它们应该在的地方。后面的五遍，他们是一样样拿出，核对好，再放回去。

“假期我会回来的，有些没必要现在就带走”，Toni拉住Miro的手，Miro摊开Toni的手掌，大拇指在他的手心打圈，紧紧捏了下他的手，没有开口回应他。走进厨房做起了早餐，烤面包，煎蛋，牛奶，两人吃得不急不慢，和往日同样的速度。今天轮到Toni洗碗，龙头放出的水冲净了洗洁精的泡沫，他擦干水滴，摆放回盘架。行李箱里躺着的马克杯包了许多层报纸和胶带，两人的杯子是一对，今年情人节的时候，路边小摊抽奖碰巧的好手气。Toni带走了Miro的，留下了自己的。

他们坐在车里，看着自己离自己不远的交通灯由红变绿，由绿变红，由红变绿，前方的车流却始终毫无动静，“我们出来的早，放心，来得及”，Miro更像是在自言自语，Toni则不断切换着广播频率，音乐台传来skin to skin的旋律，他停下手指的动作，歌曲已经处于尾声，随之而来的是广告，他有调回到最初的新闻频道，记者正在实时播报当下的交通情况，在Miro数完第八遍，他们才总算开过了对视已久的红绿灯，之后的道路畅通无阻，一路上，他和他都未有过对话。

开往机场的大巴停在杂志社的门口，还没有其他人的影子。Toni指指左手边的一家便利店，“我想吃甜筒”，他看着Miro，眼神随着他的后脑勺跟了进去，他看见Miro的左手拿着支甜筒，右手拿着罐果酒。他们靠在黑色大大巴上，在阳光照不到的地方，吃着甜筒，喝着果酒，对着没有看点的建筑物出神，不留意，包含果仁的奶油滴在了白色的运动鞋上，Miro把易拉罐交给Toni，蹲下身，用纸巾替他把鞋擦干净。  
“你这是打算再求次婚？”  
Miro站起身，直接用吻堵住了Toni的嘴，唾液里是青柠的酸味和香草的甜味，Toni的双手无处安放，在其他人陆续达到之前，两人分开，之前一幕的激情融化在空气里，两人若无其事地把包装扔垃圾桶，人群中开始出现了Miro认识的，他向他们一一打过招呼，将Toni的行李箱放进了大巴的底部。  
Miro目送Toni走上大巴，第一个十字路口，黑色大巴和黑色私人轿车分别往不同的方向驶去。Toni转动左手无名指上的戒指，闭上眼，决定小睡一会儿，到机场毕竟还有很长一段距离。

（2） 秋日，金色的梦  
这次的跳蚤市场改成了大型的义卖会，小镇上的居民纷纷摆出各种五花八门的物品。还未完全过时的衣服，凌乱地堆放在一起，四季穿的都有，只不过，若要挑出有眼缘的，需要有耐心一堆一堆地翻。女孩们曾经最爱不释手的饰品，项链，挂坠，手链，耳钉，耳环，镶着水钻的发卡或者复古风格的随身镜，此时此刻在阳光的作用下，闪闪发光。有些小说，仅仅翻阅了一次，因此整体还算很完整，九成新，页面被阵阵风掀开，有几本的最后几页很新，看来，原来的主人是没有兴趣读到结局了。色彩不再明艳的玻璃花瓶，田园风格的摆件，陶瓷瓶罐，这些染有家庭气氛的东西如今已被新的自己取代，它们正等待着自己重新染上新的味道。新式，轻便的小型缝纫机代替了沉重的老式“古董”，后者静静地站在地上，不确定是否还会有灵巧的手来让自己继续操作并不现代化的手工方式，除去这些沾有回忆气息的，二手的物品，义卖会上还有不少的纯手工制品，都是心灵手巧的女性居民们为这次活动特意赶制的，茶杯垫，针织的桌椅脚，可以放在家门口的欢迎毯。挂在门口，房间里，发出清脆悦耳声的风铃，捕捉好梦，阻挡恶梦的捕梦网。  
Miro举着DV机拍摄着义卖会上的热闹，堆放的杂乱无章的卖品，从一堆中好不容易挑出件衣服，比划一下，又放回去的人们，被封面吸引，随手翻了几页后，确认内容不如封面好看，他们又把书放回原处，有人觉得褪了色的花瓶别有一番韵味，选了几个没破损的买回了家。艺术生故意买走了那些有明显摔过痕迹的陶瓷瓶罐，也许很快就能见到它们出现在他们的画布上。小朋友们给自己挑了可以放在卧室床头，书桌上的，可爱的小摆件，都是些陶瓷做的小兔子，小熊，小蜜蜂，他们拍着胸脯向父母保证会爱惜这些“小动物们”的，至于那些纯手工制品，就让人有些为难了，因为它们件件制作精良，无法判定该选哪个。Miro在卖食物的摊位前找了了Toni和自己的妈妈，长桌上摆放着的美食几乎所剩无几了，他给空着的玻璃器皿和篮子来了些特写，klose和Kroos两家出品的水果派和水果酱已经是小镇上的两大特色。他心里暗喜，至少她们不会让他当场尝尝才放他走。太阳落山，义卖会也告一段落了，镇长很高兴的宣布了筹集到的金额，表示了对所有参与居民的感谢。Miro在义卖会上买了幅由汽水瓶盖做成的拼贴画，挂在客厅的墙上。他记得儿童时期的Toni也做过类似的东西，只是他敢肯定现在Toni本人都记不起后来怎样处理学校布置的“变废为宝”的作业了。  
Toni收到了Miro寄来的信，光碟。信上除了日常的问候以外，还详细说明了光碟里的拍摄内容，以一个专业作家的笔触。见到Miro的提及，他才记起小学的时候，自己用塑料瓶盖拼出过一副很抽象的作品，或许正是因为过于抽象，才会忘了把拼贴画放哪儿去了。一同寄来的还有张捕梦网，他刚来马德里的第一个星期里寄给Miro的信里提过，睡觉时总是做梦，醒来却又不记得梦的内容。金色的捕梦网没有在光碟和信里有任何的踪迹，这个捕梦网的做工看似和Miro拍到的那几个不完全一样，他猜到他寄来的不是他买的，而是他亲手做的。Toni给Miro回了张明信片，背面的风景是自己站在太阳门广场前的样子，对着镜头微微一笑，明信片上只写了一句话：“谢谢你的捕梦网，我现在每晚都睡的很好。”

（3） 我们在冬天拾起了阳光  
1  
Toni缩在厚厚的被子里，嘴里含着体温计，舌头下方夹着的细杆子有些让他犯恶心，体温肯定和前几天的差不多，他在心里笃定，同住的室友Sami Khedira却坚持要观察他的体温变化，“医生关照，要是你烧到一定程度，只有挂点滴这一条出路。我可不想下班回来就闻到你房间里传来股烤肉的味道”，他取出体温表，记录下液晶屏上的最终数值，给病人的额头敷上冰袋，“谢谢你，Sami”，Toni尽量使自己的声音听上去清晰而诚恳，Sami咧咧嘴，没有说什么，在亲眼确保Toni咽下面包和药片，反复叮嘱要如实记下自己的体温值之后，他才去上班。听到关门声，Toni觉得自己的头又开始沉了，眼皮的分量轻飘飘的，轻到闭上眼没几秒。又不自觉得张开，他盯着上方悬挂着的金色捕梦网，，羽毛荡呀荡的，他计算起有几只绵羊跳过了栅栏，“再也没有比在圣诞假期的前三天得上流感更倒霉的事儿了”，他想着，忘了数到了第几只，眼皮一沉，睡着了。大约一小时过后，他眼皮的重量逐渐减轻，半梦半醒之间，他感到额头上的冰袋成了常温的，他起身量了体温，用微波炉加热Sami准备好的午餐，给自己倒了两杯水，服下药片，将冰袋放进冰箱，拿出另外一个，回到房间，重新数起绵羊，只不过到了后面，变成了数捕梦网上的羽毛，一根一根数着，试图一根一根分清，很快，数着数着，在金色羽毛的轻柔作用下，他再次进入睡眠状态，这一次，他睡的很稳，醒来的时候，月亮已经代替了太阳，Sami还没回来，他从脖子到脚底都沁出了汗，但这也令他浑身轻松了不少，他走进浴室，洗了把热水澡。Sami买回了他想吃的布丁，他躺回到床上，享用着牛奶味的布丁和现做的蔬果色拉。

2  
“圣诞和元旦连着放半个月的假”，Toni听不清在这句话后面，主编具体说了些什么，他那西班牙口音浓厚的英语让Toni阵阵头疼，他喝完了他自己的一大杯汽水后，依然口干舌燥，Sami把自己那杯让给了他，缓解的效果未出现一丝一毫，嗓子眼干得发疼，他联想到了龟裂的土地，呼吸被看不见的屏障堵在了鼻孔，无法与外面的空气连成一块儿，压的胸口如同被水泥浇灌封口，他坐在窗边，窗是关着的，因为会议室里开着暖气，好几次，他的冲动差点战胜理智，引领他遂了自己的愿，打开窗，他轻声询问一旁的Sami，对方并不觉得会议室里的空气哪里有不对。主编注意到了这一幕，叫了声Toni，看着他红的异常的脸，告诉他，如果身体有不适，可以直接说出来，“我不会德语，英语口语水平也挺糟糕，但我还是有自信，水平在初级之上的”，浓重的西班牙口语让这句英语句子显得有些幽默，Toni和大家一起笑笑，随即，咳嗽更替了笑声。假钱例会一结束，主编就让Sami开车载Toni去了医院，提前给他放假。医生告知他得上了流感，需要躺在床上好好休息上一段时间，在假期前三天意味着他无法在半个月的头几天飞回德国，而这半个月的头几天就是圣诞节，他在变得浆糊的脑子里搜索为何会生病的原因，后来，转念一想，即使找到答案，也无法改变“已生病”的这一事实。其实在知道假期的确切天数之前，他就准备好了要带回去的礼物，在十一月的中旬就全都买好了，谁料想会被“流感”这个天杀的拦截，看来圣诞礼物要过期成新年礼物了，Toni坐在副驾驶座位上，怨念着，Sami正专心开着车，哪里会注意。Toni给Miro发去封电邮，告诉他自己圣诞节是赶不上回家过了，Miro的回复只是让他好好休息，自己等着他在新年的时候回家。

3  
Toni听见Sami在打电话，似乎是在告诉电话那头的人从飞机场到单位公寓的路线，电话很快就挂了。  
“你不是已经订好回国的机票了，难不成是Mesut要来？你们该不会忍心让我这个病人当电灯泡吧？”，Toni觉得Sami丢来的白眼似曾相识。  
“我刚才是在和Miro通电话，他有一个月的假还没用完，我得画份路线图给他”，说完，Sami立刻动起笔，把Toni赶回了卧室。  
记起了Miro回邮的内容，又打开重新看了一遍，明明白白写着“等你新年的时候回家”。他有些迷茫，是Miro不想给自己惊喜，还是Sami提前剧透了这个惊喜。他决定先睡饱再思考，手指抚过金色羽毛，闭上了眼。  
坐着出租到达公寓楼下的时候，Sami已经坐在行李箱上等了将近一个小时  
“抱歉，路上很堵，还好你的路线图上标明了捷径”，Miro的鼻子冻了通红  
完全可以在公寓里等，可他认为还是给他们点空间好，把公寓钥匙交给了Miro，坐上这辆出租车赶往机场。  
Miro打开公寓的门，Toni裹着条厚重的毯子坐在沙发上看着电视，手上捧着杯热可可，“欢迎来到马德里”，他听懂了这句西班牙语的意思，Sami在桌上给他留了张“公寓使用指南”。他走到Toni面前，伸手摸上他的额头，“年轻人身体好的就是快，不过还是得量一次。”  
两人在国外第一顿一起吃的晚餐，Miro给Toni做了中吃不中看的苹果泥，他给自己做了炸鸡，在对方流口水的注视下，一个人全吃完了，打了个满足的饱嗝。  
Toni从卧室的壁橱里拿出条新的毯子给Miro披上，他们窝在沙发上看着德语片，看到一半的时候，Toni给了Miro一个充满苹果香甜气息的吻。 

（4） 春之告别曲  
Miro把频道停在购物台，在打开电视之前，他把完成的稿件发送到了主编的邮箱。他现在不必每天去杂志社，主编让他自己随意安排交稿后的时间，于是他可以闲下心研究他的副业：烹饪。和Toni在一起之后，烧菜做饭这事对他的意义从“填饱肚子”逐渐变为“人生的乐趣”。Toni不在的这段日子，Miro常常会在不定的时间点突然想起某个得闲的午后，两人戴着手套从烤箱里取出焦掉的饼干，然后一起不知所措，大笑出声的场景。回忆的余味散去后，Miro会更加下定使自己厨艺水平更上一层楼的决心。

电视机里的主持人正在用尽一切词汇，描述着他们最新的卖品：世界烹饪美食教学DVD。他的大意是，这套教学DVD可以使你快速掌握烹饪各国美食中上水平的技巧。留着一头卷发，身材粗壮的男厨师在一旁做着简易的烹饪示范，在动手之前，他很负责地将长发扎起，塞进了厨师帽，“Frings在做的是一道非常美味的中国菜，名字叫做酸甜鸭子。但是很抱歉，由于时间有限，我们在这里只能为大家展示一点点简要的步骤。”，主持人举起手中的光碟，靠近镜头，“我们今天卖的这套DVD里包含了所有的细节，每一步都讲解的很详细，包括这道酸甜鸭子”，当镜头重新切到厨师时，桌上则已摆放着早就准备好的成品，看上去似乎挺美味，Miro打算即使学会，也只能偶尔做一顿，因为他不确定厨师的体格轮廓是否是被鸭子撑宽的。他拿过电话，拨打了屏幕下方的号码。

一星期过后，快递按响了门铃。一个硬板纸盒被印有出版商名字字样的胶带牢牢密封，Miro用裁纸刀小心沿着缝隙划开，发现里面还有一个更小的纸盒，周围一圈塞满了充气柱，他把无关紧要的物品一一取出后，看见有个惊喜，他们随DVD附赠了本手绘的菜谱成套的明信片，他挑出“酸甜鸭子”，写上，“在学烧这道菜”。然后把它和两盘磁带，一个月的周刊放进纸箱，用充气柱填满空隙处，重新封上胶带。磁带连同先前就寄出的随声听都是他在ebay上拍到的，他没有玩社交网络的习惯，网购也都是靠Toni。  
“Mirek，你居然在网上买东西！接下来无论你要对我说什么，我都有心理准备了，你不必把话放在录音带里，我可以承受！”，Toni从听筒里传达出的惊讶，依然在Miro耳边环绕，“磁带里录有我不会出版的小说，所以你是唯一的读者，当然你也可以和其他人分享，反正没有见不得人的，抽空听了。”  
Miro喜欢一字一句把初稿转化成声音灌输进Toni心里，其实，Toni手上是拿着稿件的。但他很享受Miro用声线将一个故事娓娓道来，那样可以更有效地使他以旁观者的读者身份做出客观的评价。他的确给出过起到“关键性作用”的读者建议（Miro本人的原话），不止一次点醒了卡在作者脑子里的，他真正想要表达的字眼。然而，“Tonikroos”不会出现在书的扉页上，表达感谢和致意可以有许多种不同的方式。Miro在购物清单上列出制作酸甜鸭子所需要的食材，核对了一遍，和车钥匙一起放进了口袋外套，捧起纸箱走出家门。

车先经过了邮局，Miro左手臂夹着纸箱，右手准备锁车门的时候，肩膀被人拍了一下，手上的钥匙掉落在地，对方主动蹲下，捡起它，“很抱歉吓到了你”，Miro接过他递来的车钥匙，双眼因惊讶而睁大，“真是好久不见了，Frank”。他们注意到对方左手的无名指上也戴着一枚戒指，“哎呀，看来你也被套牢了呢，作家先生。”  
Miro把家里的地址抄给了Frank，Frank告诉他，自己的丈夫是他的书迷，Miro欢迎他们随时来家里做客。简短的重逢，告别，也只是用去不到十分钟的时间。Miro走进邮局，用最端正的字在邮递单上写下Toni在马德里的住址，虽然记得和家里的地址一样熟，他还是写得很慢，停下检查有没有写错。窗口的工作人员对他露出一个职业笑容，“又来寄包裹啊，Klose先生”。春光带着升温的阳光洒在地面上，“很快要和春天道别了”，Miro开着车向超市驶去。

（5） Summer days in bloom  
1  
广场众多的固定景象中，向来不会缺少人群，一大部分由来自各地的游客构成，他们戴着墨镜，背包里插着他们国家的国旗，穿着不同样式的短袖，包括当地的纪念旅游T恤。相比男士，女士们穿着的颜色，款式则是更加丰富，多彩。他们举起手中的相机，手机，对着标志性景点，艳阳高照的天空，自己，恋人和家人按下快门，声音被人们热闹的声音掩盖，不被耳朵轻易捕捉到。

临近中午，一辆面包车和一辆房车经过，停在了喷泉附近的停车场，从车上下来7,8个人，其中的一对男女在步入广场后，吸引住了周围人的目光，他们原本分散开来的注意力向这对男女靠拢，小声的议论聚集在一起，分贝逐渐扩大，两位“主角”对此不以为然，在其他几个人的陪同下朝广场中央，人最密集的地方走去。终于有眼尖的人认出了他们，在不远处树立着的巨大的广告牌上的模特就是他们，与巨幅广告上稍显不同，真人版的他们，身上的布料只遮挡住了他们关键的部位。男模只穿着条白色的内裤，内裤的边缘上是牌子的logo，古铜色的肌肤下是完美的肌肉线条。女模白皙的皮肤在水蓝色内衣的衬托下，白得有些发亮，下车前，她让助理在她全身涂抹了防晒霜，曼妙的曲线展露无余。  
两位模特很快进入了状态，不受周围一圈单反，数码相机，手机，好奇眼光的影响，按照Toni提出的要求，摆出各种挑逗，性暗示强烈的姿势。女模特半蹲着，仰起头，眼神迷离的望着男模特，右手抓住他的脚踝。男模特的中指伸进了女模特背后的内衣扣里，似乎要解开。女模特的腿勾上了男模特的，细高跟在她小腿上游弋，彼此的双唇空开了暧昧的距离。拍摄期间，许多次的动作都引来围观群众的惊呼，这也从侧面证明他们营造出的氛围达到了Toni所要求的效果。  
午餐过后，取景地换到了一条相对安静的街道，两个模特身上的衣物变成了秋冬季的最新款毛衣。马德里六月份的气温使得他们良好的状态慢慢流逝，他们中午只喝了杯低热量的蔬果汁，特别是女模特，她有些发虚，吃了Toni买给她的三明治后，状态并未和体力一起恢复，她在心里计算回去后腰跑多久才能消耗三明治的热量。最后一组大片中，有个镜头要她把亮红的唇膏印在男模的脖子上，当她充满诱惑力的大红唇快要碰到对方的侧颈时，她笑场了，“对不起，感觉一下子没了”，她对Toni眨眨眼，休息了十分钟，一遍遍试过，她始终找不到感觉的精确点。“要不你给她做一下示范，Toni？”，男模提出的方法得到了其他工作人员的一致同意。  
和男模裹在一条双人羊毛毯里，Toni盯着对方的脖颈，他觉得眼前的线条和Miro的极其相似，他回想起属于他么的种种亲昵无间的瞬间，某股情绪涌到了喉咙口，他立即把握住了他，嘴唇做出了很好的示范。“把他想象成当今最性感的男星，你就下得了口了，你有半个小时寻找感觉”，表面上，半小时是给她的，男模明白，也是给他的，刚才，Toni在靠近他的那一刻，察觉到他身体的一个部位起了变化，他借着上厕所去解决问题，他开口，让Toni陪他一起去，这位执行摄影主编回复他，要和摄影师一起挑片，况且他喝下去的水基本都通过汗液排的差不多了。  
剩余的镜头完成地一气呵成，结束后，Toni给每位西班牙的同事一个深深的拥抱。这组杂志大片是他在马德里最后的工作。他请他们去了当地一家独立餐馆搓了一顿，作为他们对他这个执行摄影主编工作的配合的感谢。饭后，男模想请他去酒吧，他笑着拒绝了，“我回去还有工作报告要完成，而且，我丈夫在等我的电话。”

2  
“你爱看儿童电影，我怎么不知道？”，Sami发现Toni选了部儿童片来度过飞机上的时间，他着实挺惊讶，“你和Miro打算领养孩子？”。他开了个玩笑，“Mesut挺喜欢蹭别人家的娃，你们怎么就没考虑过？“，Toni回了个玩笑，塞上耳机，看起电影。Sami知道这片子是根据Miro唯一的一部儿童小说改编的，他不知道，影片中小主人公的原型就是坐在他旁边的Toni Kroos。电影放完，Toni打开遮光板，欣赏着归途高空中的风景，开始默默等待飞机降落在德国的机场。

Toni在大巴上睡了一觉，醒来时，发现他们周围的车堵得水泄不通，车上的所有人个个归心似箭，离开了一年，似乎他们都忘了，下班高峰时，就是如此拥堵的交通情况。他不打算再睡一觉，于是拿出随声听，播放起Miro的声音。街边的模样，相比一年前，有了不小的变化，还好，他喜欢的那些还在那里。大巴司机打开了收音机，调至交通台，知道其他路口的情况比他们好不到哪里去。Toni看了看手机，没有来自Miro的未接来电和未读短信，他给他发了条，“被堵的一动也不能动，SOS！”，来自Miro的回复，“爱莫能助，︶︿︶”，Toni被表情逗笑了。  
大巴比预计的时间晚了一个小时到达杂志社的大门，Toni看见Miro靠在自家的黑色车上，朝他走去。“等你等到现在，请我吃根甜筒”，把行李放进后备箱后，Toni搂着Miro走进了便利店。

第十七章 2015年，将舞留给我

1  
工作台上放着一张天蓝色的硬卡纸，对折着，它的规格是113*177mm，纸张的表面光滑平整，没有采取现下流行的压花纹样式。现在看上去，它也只不过是一张普通的，对折着的，有着漂亮天蓝色的硬卡纸，它被摆放在玻璃制的长方形工作台上，这张工作台是属于Sami的，桌面上除了有小硬卡纸外，还有草稿花纸摊着，每一张都被打印成和硬卡纸一样的颜色，纸质也是一样的，裁剪的大小按“原版”的比例同等放大。有几张上已画有设计的图样，有一些还是空白的，Sami从中抽出一张，开始动笔。除了硬卡纸和草稿花纸以外，桌上还堆着各种设计时需要用到的笔：全套的绘图铅笔，颜色齐全的双头马克笔，毛刷笔以及广告颜料，他的这套装备足够他排列组合出多种差异明显的请柬设计，光字体，他就有不下二十多种想法，请柬的面积总共就这么点大，他却有足够的自信在有限的面积上做出最好的排版。这种自信是从在“美编”行业里摸爬滚打多年中得来的。要从众多素材中选出与主题最贴切的，单就一本杂志封面的排版，成品看着简单，留白处大一点，小一点，字数多一点，少一点，图片和文字所占据的版面的大小，字体和整体的色调，全都要好好安排，一本杂志给读者的第一印象就是它的封面，至于结婚请柬，每一面的安排都需要尽善尽美，因为受到邀请的人，一眼就可以把这张小小的卡纸看完。  
Sami多少猜到点Toni会开口请他帮忙设计请柬，但Toni和Miro带着瓶上等的甜酒来到他家时，他内心的“深感荣幸”还是表现在了脸上。他对他们发誓，会拿出最高的职业道德来完成本次的任务，而有求于人的两人却让他随意就好，毕竟如果不是相信他的能力，也不会来麻烦他了。当他们给他看选定的请柬底样时，他打心底里相信了他们的话，不是恭维，是真心诚意，他们挑中的是简单的是款简单的底样，纸张简单，颜色简单，要靠他这位美术编辑的能力使它变得不平凡。两人临走时，Sami谢过他们，因为他们对他的信任，因为他们没有挑选粉红色，紫色或别的一些奇怪的颜色。啊！蓝色！多么美妙的颜色！他由衷赞叹。他最终的设计让Miro和Toni发出了同样级别的赞叹。“我想主编在收到了请柬之后，在工作上对你的要求会更加的严格。”，Toni的赞美让Sami不寒而栗，杂志的主编Bastian Schweinsteiger在这一刻打了个响亮的喷嚏，把一旁正在搞创作的的Lukas Podolski的灵感给打飞了。  
“You was smiling yesterday, you aresmiling today and you will smile tomorrow. Simply because life is too short,keep smiling people and have a lovely day.”  
“A-ha”  
Bastian暗自松了口气。收到请柬后，他的确在工作上对Sami提出了更高的要求，并且在Lukas的怂恿下，他也要求这位美编搞定他们的结婚请柬。  
Mesut在英国伦敦的一家水晶饰品店里，挑选和Sami一起送出的结婚礼物，他通过what’s app发了一张照片给Sami，照片上是一个绿色的水晶雕花大水果盆，很快得到了回复，“就是它了”  
“我早就付完钱了，在等店员包装好”，Mesut可以想象出Sami的表情。

2  
Oliver不可思议地看着Miro和Toni，他们两个的穿衣品味惊人的相似，用“品味”这个词似乎有些不太恰当，在他看来，他们得先要有“品味”，才能评论好坏，“有没有人说过，你们的穿衣风格挺般配的？”，要是让他知道他们身上的“比V”T恤是在对方不知情的情况下，分开买的话，他的语气会更加使人信服。原本他还在为到底买什么礼物合适而头疼，在看到他们走进店里的那一刻，他立即作出了决定，送两套完整的，定做的结婚行头。他们本来是打算准备出钱让他介绍个好点的裁缝和鞋匠。  
Miro和Toni同时看中了西装，衬衫，领带的布料，老裁缝用他的眼神告诉Oliver，“你赶快想想办法，让他们换，这些做出来压根就不匹配！”  
“结婚礼物就要送完完整整的一套才有意义”，谢绝多次不成后，Miro和Toni只能选择了恭敬不如从命。由于是Oliver给他两的新婚贺礼，西装三件套，衬衫，领带，皮鞋的面料和款式全都是由他替他们一次性搞定，他觉得自己挑的这套行头完全配得上他们送来的请柬。  
这请柬你们是请谁设计的？能介绍给我吗？我服装店里的商品目录的版面设计也该换一换了”  
Oliver很矛盾，一方面，他急等着看Miro和Toni穿上他挑选的“品味”的样子，另一方面，他也深知，穿着方面的“好品味”急不来。他等了两个月。裁缝人让Toni先试穿，拉开幕帘后，Toni显得有些不自在，他站在镜子前不停扭动，Miro看着他，这个大作家竟然一个字都说不出，抓不到任何一个恰当的形容词，“你穿这个，不错啊”，听他这么说，Toni全身放松下来。轮到Miro试穿完，Oliver发现Toni的眼神是在暗示，无关的人可以先出去一会儿，“你的这身也不错”，Toni同样词穷了。  
Oliver答应， 会好好替他们保管衣物，等到他们婚礼那天穿上，肯定是它们最好的状态。他说到做到，在他们的婚礼前的每一天，他都会亲自打理它们。

3  
Philipp收到请柬的反应颇淡定，他淡淡道了句，“恭喜”，直接猜出对方走的这趟不单是为送请柬，“我是房产中介商，不是婚礼策划人，让我选婚礼举办场地？”  
“我们相信你挑地方的眼光”，Miro淡淡地回应他  
几天后，Philipp领着两人来到郊区一处僻静的公园，“这公园都是些树，植物，自然环境挺好，有好几块勾搭的草坪，前面那一块上有个小屋，如果你们有舞会环节，这是个不错的选择，由于地方比较偏，偶尔才会有人在这里办活动，所以你们有充分的时间考虑，不过我想你们不需要”，Miro和Toni当场应了他最后一句话，当场敲定了他的选择。  
“我们还有件事想要拜托你”，Miro开了口  
“想请我在婚礼上发言？”  
Toni忽然懂了，眼前的这个小个子为何会和Miro成为朋友。  
Philipp打算送台烤箱作为礼物，事先他在网上做了功课，选了几台性价比高的，把买家的好评，差评记了下来，其他一些具体细节他准备在家电商场里问导购。  
到了商场，他首先看了做过功课的那几台，然后，他被其中黑色的那台吸引住了，正想去询问导购的时候，对方主动向他走了过来，他愣住了，站在他跟前的，是一个变得些许陌生的熟悉面庞。  
Thomas在收到了Toni寄来的请柬后，凭借股兴奋之情，立马拨去了电话，他的兴奋之情变成了滔滔不绝的大笑，停不下来，时常被大笑打断的话语，浑然不知电话那头的人压根没有听他在讲什么  
“什么！我没听错吧！你要我当你的婚礼发言人！你这臭小子，怎么不早点和我说呀！到时候，我要除了洋相，丢人的可是你！反正大多数人都不认识我”，挂了电话，他立马去网上搜索特色鲜明的婚礼致辞，他决定第二天去书店里逛逛。  
结果，第二天，Thomas没在书店里买到令他满意的“演讲类”教材，反倒在隔壁的画廊里对一副油画一见钟情，一只银白的独角兽站在悬崖边上，周身散发出神圣的光芒，他觉得美极了，是份很特别的礼物。

4  
Torsten有冲动把面前的这盘酸甜鸭子砸到地上。他认定盘子里的这一大块东西不配被称为“酸甜鸭子”，只是一盘无法下咽，令人作恶，浪费食物的表现，“我真是服了你们两个，这些日子里，你们只要学这么一道菜，我也不要求你们烧出人间极品美味，但至少可以吃得下去吧！你们也来尝尝自己的手艺，告诉我，你们会给自己的劳动成果打几分？”  
一个月前，有两个人来到他的餐厅拜访他，说是看了那套教学DVD后很敬佩他，他们要结婚了，为了有纪念意义，他们想要亲自动手做一道酸甜鸭子来招待宾客，但在家里试了好多遍，就是不行。他发现那个年长的男人和他很能聊的来，于是脑袋一热乎，同意了。他们学得非常认真，可惜认真不能当鸭子吃，面对他们最终的答卷，他压抑了一个月的怒气终于彻底爆发了，“请你们一定要答应我这个请求，我学费就不收你们的了，我请你们千万，千万不要在你们的婚礼上烧这道菜，他会毁了你们美好的婚礼的，相信我！”  
“可是我们已经放话出去，大家都很期待的样子”，年长的男人极其无奈地看着他  
“我妈妈说她一直想要吃这道菜，很开心能在我的婚礼上如愿以偿”，年轻的那个在一旁附和  
Torsten揉揉额头，深吸一口气，把火气吞回了肚子，“那你们说没说是你们来烧这道菜”  
“还没有呢，我们想给他们一个惊喜”  
“这样吧，我来当你们的婚宴厨子如何？”，Torsten努力挤出一个微笑。  
5  
Marco Reus,MarioGötze，André Schürrle，三个年轻人组成了一个叫call me suit&tie的婚礼乐队，Marco是主唱，Mario和André分别为吉他手和贝斯手。  
他们的经纪人Michael Ballack告诉他们，又有活干了。他们三人摩拳擦掌，想要要表演他们的保留曲目，串烧改编版本的call me maybe+baby+sexy back。可他们的经纪人无情地打击了他们，“这次的客户说了，只需要你们表演他们规定的曲目，无需你们‘锦上添花’”。  
看完对方提供的歌曲名单，三人抱怨，“天哪，这些都是什么时候的歌曲了，还会有人听么？他们该去找中老年乐队”  
“他们下星期会来听你们的现场表演，如果满意，他们就会付定金，你们三个可要给我好好表现”，Michael拍拍André的头，“不过，在适当的范围内，你们可以改编他们要求的曲目，别说我没给你们争取机会，年轻人吗，要多多尝试不同的曲风”  
他们三人的试演赢得了准客户的掌声，看见其中一人的时候，他们明白为什么这两人要挑如此还旧的曲目了，他们恰到好处的改编让这对准客户成了客户。

6  
婚礼的前一晚，Miroslav Klose和Toni Kroos比平日提早一小时入睡。车子的油已经加满，四个轮胎的气充足，车子的外观看上去和别的车没有区别。他们没有在车子的后方挂上“新婚”字样的牌子，车子还是原来那辆黑色的，保险杠上没有拴上五颜六色的易拉罐，车还是普通的私家车，车前没有花束装饰，车内的摆件也都是原来的那些，没有成双成对的玩偶。是的，他们明天要开着这辆车去自己的婚礼现场。他们两人，没有任何一方提过租婚车，或者将自家的车好好装饰，美化一番。下午，有部分的宾客给他们打来电话，确认去婚礼现场的路线，因为地方比较偏，他们都不熟悉。入睡前，他们一起冲了热水澡，帮对方搓背，洗漱完，他们躺到床上，互相吻了对方的唇，然后相拥入眠。入睡前，他们中没有任何一方，问对方是否紧张，会不会后悔，就好像，明天要发生的一切和平常并无两样。  
婚礼的当天，秋高气爽，天空万里无云，气温怡人。Miroslav Klose和Toni Kroos起的比平时早一个小时，已经有宾客给他们的电话和手机留言，提醒他们别忘记今天是他们的大日子，第一条留言就是Thomas的，他说他准备了绝对会震撼全场的发言稿，留言中没有Philipp的，他提前告诉他们，会有人和他一起出席他们的婚礼。西装皮鞋还在Oliver那儿，他们一起洗了热水澡，换上新买的衣服，休闲款的，穿上新买的运动鞋，拖着行李箱下楼了。他们再次检查了遍油表和轮胎，发动了车子，向郊区开去。路上的交通情况很好，几乎没遇到几个红灯，没遇到正在修路需要绕道而行的，没遇到堵车，后面的车流没有死机狂按喇叭的。广播里播放的歌曲都是挺欢乐的歌曲。他们一路上检查着树立的路标，这些都是他们前三天准备的，以免到时有人忘记路线，指示牌可以引导他们找到路。  
他们到的时候，Oliver已经到了，他拿出西装和皮鞋让他们换上，如他所保证的那样，西装，领带依旧笔挺，皮鞋在阳光下泛着光。婚礼乐队也挺早就到了，他们趁婚礼正式开始前，又排练了一遍，期间，他们偷偷唱了他们的保留曲目，等自我陶醉完后，才发现全程Miro和Toni都在一旁看着，他们鼓鼓掌，希望他们正式表演的时候也可以这么轻松。Philipp和Thomas是一起到的，他们在巴士上相遇，Thomas有些忘记了路线，和坐在一旁的Philipp搭讪，惊喜的发现自己有两个伴了。一路上，都是他在讲话，这让Philipp对他在婚礼上的表现有了提前的心理准备。到了现场，Miro才知道Philipp要带谁来，他走向前，给那个人一个拥抱，“好久不见了，Timo”，“恭喜啦，Miro”，Miro把Toni介绍给了他，Toni听Miro提起过这个叫Timo Hildebrand的男人，两人握了握手，“谢谢来参加我们的婚礼”。Bastian，Lukas,Sami,Mesut四个人开着一辆车来，前两人送的礼物是本已经绝版的小说。  
Philipp和Thomas的发言形成了鲜明的对比，如果说前者的话是字字都是重点，短小而精悍，话不多，却把该表达的祝福全都表达了。而Thomas则是话一大堆，却抓不到重点，话还没说完，他自己反而会被还没讲到的笑点给惹笑，他挑选了些Toni在大学期间的糗事爆了出来，这些Miro早就知道了，却竭力装出一副刚知道的样子，配合Thomas。Philipp入座后，Timo搭上他的肩膀，他低头在他耳边说了什么，“你看，我这不是回来了么”，Thomas则嘴上不停的吃着美食，还没眼见的对着身旁的两人说，“尝尝这道菜，可好吃了”。

婚礼上的宾客们在温暖阳光的照耀下，呼吸着郊区的新鲜空气，享用了味蕾和肠胃同时得到满足的婚宴。除了酸甜鸭子，其它菜式也得到了他们高度一致的好评。Thomas在脑子里形容完所有的美味，拿起了致辞时就不曾离开他视线范围的麦克风，“相信大家和我一样，腹中填满了色香味俱全的食物。所以，请各位都站起来，朝着前面的那栋小屋出发，在Toni和Miro跳完他们的第一支舞后，我们也可以舞动起来！”

小屋并不大，call me suit&tie站在临时搭建的小型舞台上，他们庆幸自己不必担心没地可站，人们挤在一起，呼吸甚至都打在了周围人的脸上，他们尽可能的缩小空隙，范围，因为他们要留出足够的空间以让舞会的两位主角施展他们的身姿。“我说，咱们这回就别表演改改编的曲目了，偶尔保持次原味，你们看呢？”，Mario和André的打算被Marco抢先一步说出口。

Mario手上的电吉他换成了木吉他，他拨弄出“let it be me”的第一个音符。随着前奏旋律的流淌，Miro，Toni分别从中央的两端缓缓走向对方，他们身上的西装与马甲此时全被丢在被众人挡住的椅子上。白色衬衫的袖子卷起一半，领带正和西装，马甲躺在一起，他们的领口都敞开着，在十指相扣的那刻，他们在彼此眼中一闪而过的狡黠里，读到了和自己同样的秘密，原来双方都背着对方偷偷报了舞蹈速成班。Marco的歌声是Everly兄弟的版本。吉他手和键盘手贡献了美妙的乐器伴奏以及和声。两位主角没有迈出步子，他们靠在彼此的身上，左右轻轻来回摇摆，“我跳的女步可都是让女学员们都自愧不如”，Toni凑到Miro的耳边，骄傲地低声告诉他。

两人拉开了点距离，他们的右手还是紧紧握着，Toni的左手搭在了Miro的肩膀，Miro的左手搂住了Toni的腰，他们不约而同地微微仰头，发出了笑声，他们不约而同地回想起2006年，小镇的圣诞舞会结束后，临时兴起的那支全凭直觉乱来的双人舞。同那时一样，他们用自己五音不前的嗓音唱起了歌。在所有人的注视下，在所有人的期待中，他们迈出了第一步，和2006年一样，他们事先没有和对方一起排练过，和2006年一样，他们依靠着早已熟识多年的默契，互相指引着对方的步伐，相互让对方的步伐带领着自己，在木质的地板上，用双脚滑出散发着耀眼光芒的舞蹈。他们在宾客们给出的最大范围的小圆圈中，尽情地发挥着他们从速成班里得来的一切本领。走调的歌声愈发响亮，甚至盖过了专业主唱的声音，但后者并不介意。逐渐，Miro和Toni含着笑意的歌声传染给了在场的每一个人。他们踩在不在一条线上的音调上，他们的脸和身体毫无意识地离得更近了些，两人微小的身高差距，让Miro不得不踮起脚尖，好让Toni从他抬起的手臂下穿过，Toni在他的臂腕下画出两个漂亮的圆圈。然后，他们的手掌归到原处，双脚重复划出先前的美妙线条，跳了几步之后，他们更加靠近对方，移动的脚步里，开始一点点出现摇晃的点，线，面，化成多个完美的不规则形状。Miro再次增加自己的身高，他抬起手臂，站到了Toni身后，四只脚一同描绘出处于同一平面的平行线。Miro回到Toni的面前，两人的距离快变得没有距离，当事人没有意识到，正看得津津有味地人们没有意识到，似乎这一切都是如此的理所应当，这一切本就是理所应当。Miro第三次抬起手臂，他以Toni为中心定点，圈出了一个圆。歌词的最后，Toni弯下腰，Miro顺着他下身，手臂用最安全的力度箍住他的腰，Toni的腿挂靠在Miro的腿上，歌曲的最后，Miro扶起Toni，在他刚刚站直的一瞬，拖住他的腰，抬起了他，Toni还没习惯双脚突然离开地面，又被转了半个圈，一个热情的吻送了上来，打散了他的思绪，他低头，捧住了Miro的脸，“反正有他Miroslav Klose”在，他心想，闭上眼，宛若全世界只有他们两人那般拥吻。

完。


End file.
